One On The Way II (Past, Present, and Future)
by beeyoungjee
Summary: "When our path of love takes a long time," - YoonMin, TaeKook, NamJin, Hoseok. BTS! BXB! The next story of One On The Way.
1. Chapter 1

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _One On The Way part 2_**

 ** _._**

 _"_ _When our path of love takes a long time,"_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _-_ _ **Y**_ oon ** _M_** in – **_T_** ae ** _K_** ook – **_N_** am ** _J_** in -

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Bukankah dia sudah berada di dekatku? Sejak dulu? Tapi, kenapa aku baru menyadarinya?  
_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"—_ _kau tidak akan kemana-mana. Kau akan tetap disini dan tetap sekolah di RC._ _"_

Sederet kalimat itu bagaikan lirik lagu favorit Jimin yang terus mengalun indah dalam memori otaknya. Dia merasa ini mimpi tapi ia juga tidak ingin ini semua hanya mimpi. _oh-ayolah,_ bukankah sangat menyebalkan jika salah satu keinginan kuatmu hanya terwujud dalam mimpi? _tidak-tidak_ , Jimin tidak mau hidup dalam mimpi.

"Senang, _hm_?" Jimin menoleh kala suara familiar milik sang _hyung_ terdengar dan mendapati Hyukjae, berdiri bersandar pada pintu kamarnya yang terbuka.

Lagi-lagi kebiasaan Jimin sejak kecil, yang jarang ia tunjukan pada siapapun tepatnya sejak delapan tahun yang lalu, kembali ia perlihatkan membuat Hyukjae hanya bisa tersenyum bahagia melihat bagaimana Jimin kecil mereka memekik heboh dan berlari memeluknya antusias.

" _omo-omo, hyung_! Katakan, aku tidak sedang bermimpi. _Haraboji_ membatalkan keputusannya? Benarkah?" tanya Jimin heboh. Awalnya Hyukjae memang tersenyum bahagia, namun ketika melihat wajah manis sang tuan muda terlihat berbinar membuatnya berubah menjadi tersenyum jahil dan berniat untuk menggoda adik kecilnya yang sebenarnya memiliki sifat yang kelewat nakal dan bandel sejak kecil.

" _jinjja_? Kenapa aku baru mendengarnya? Kakekmu membatalkan keputusannya?" Hyukjae mengeryit heran bersamaan dengan wajah Jimin yang pada awalnya menunjukkan mimik bahagianya berangsur hilang.

"Jadi—apa aku baru saja berhalusinasi?" tanya Jimin berharap Hyukjae mengatakan _'_ _tentu saja tidak Jiminie, itu nyata. Kau tidak akan pindah ke London._ _'_ Tapi, kenyataan yang terjadi adalah Hyukjae yang berujar,

"Tentu saja, angin darimana kakekmu tiba-tiba merubah keputusannya begitu saja. Seperti kau tidak tahu bagaimana kakekmu jika sudah mengambil keputusan." sejenak, Jimin hampir termakan omongan Hyukjae. _ya_ , tapi jangan katakan _Jimin si peringkat satu_ selama dua tahun berturut di sekolah elit macam _RC_ yang memiliki segudang prestasi akademik maupun non-akademik. Dan, jangan sebut Park Jimin jika sekelas penjahat professional macam Nam Goong Won saja bisa ia taklukan, bahkan tidak hanya itu dia sudah berkali-kali membodohi para orang tua sahabat kecilnya yang notabene bukan seorang amatiran melainkan golongan orang-orang terpandang. Jadi, jika Hyukjae mencoba untuk membodohinya disaat ia sedang merasa benar-benar bahagia, jadi jangan salahkan Jimin untuk membalas sang _hyung_ berkali lipat lebih jahil.

"Benarkah?" ulang Jimin, dengan kedua matanya yang berkaca serta sesekali berkedip lucu membuatnya terlihat seperti _puppy_ yang benar-benar menggemaskan. Hyukjae menggelengkan kepalanya mencoba untuk tak terkecoh dengan segala hal yang sedang Jimin lakukan. _ya_ , ia menahan diri untuk tidak cepat kalah dalam hitungan detik mengingat ini adalah salah satu _trick_ dasar dari seorang Park Jimin sejak kecil ketika ia menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang berniat untuk menjahilinya.

"Tapi, kau tahu _hyung?_ _"_ lanjut Jimin menatap Hyukjae dengan kedua mata sipitnya yang menajam, persis seperti Jimin ketika berhadapan dengan penjahat yang sebentar lagi akan mendekam di penjara, membuat Hyukjae bergidik ngeri. "Jika aku menjadi _haraboji_ , kupastikan sudah mengirimmu ke segitiga Bermuda dan membiarkanmu hilang disana selama-lamanya." sarkas Jimin. Hyukjae meringis sementara Jimin menyeringai kecil melihat ekspresi wajah Hyukjae benar-benar hiburan tersendiri untuknya terlebih ketika dengan gamblang ia mengatakan, "dan kau tahu 'kan, _hyung_? Siapa aku disini?" Jimin menahan kekehannya sementara Hyukjae berdecak kesal.

"Jika kau bukan _tuan muda_ di rumah ini, kupastikan kau yang kulempar sampai Neptunus!"

" _eyy_ ~ itu tidak mungkin. Jangan terlalu berlebihan, _hyung_. Lagi pula jika aku bukan tuan muda di rumah ini, belum tentu kita bertemu. Dan aku, lebih menyukai takdir terakhir."

" _YAISH_!—" umpat Hyukjae tertahan membuat Jimin tertawa puas.

"Tapi, _hyung_ —" jeda Jimin sejenak. "-apa _haraboji_ benar-benar membatalkan rencananya?" tanya Jimin yang membuat Hyukjae tergelak tak percaya.

" _yak_! Tuan muda Park Jimin, sebelumnya kau sudah berani mengancamku dan sekarang? Kau masih bertanya?!" sarkas Hyukjae. Jimin mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu dan memandangi Hyukjae dengan tatapan polosnya.

"Jadi—" jeda Jimin sejenak yang menghasilkan decakan kesal dari Hyukjae.

"Tentu saja itu nyata, bocah!"

" _jinjjayo_?!" pekik Jimin tak percaya. "Ini nyata?" ulangnya. Hyukjae menarik nafas. Ia berjalan memasuki kamar Jimin dan membuka lemari pakaian si tuan muda.

"Kemari!" titahnya yang langsung dituruti Jimin untuk berjalan mendekatinya. "Lihat! Apa ada yang aneh dengan lemari pakaianmu?" Jimin berfikir sejenak dan mengabsen satu persatu isi lemarinya.

" _woah~_ ,.. kenapa pakaian baruku tidak ada?" tanya Jimin mengingat jelas hanya ada pakaian lama seadanya yang ada di lemarinya. Hyukjae menarik nafas, dengan enggan ia memutar tubuh Jimin dan mendorongnya menuju meja belajar kesayangan Jimin. Jimin membulatkan kedua matanya melihat keadaan meja belajarnya yang tak seperti biasa.

"Kenapa meja belajarku sangat bersih? Dimana laptop, buku-bukuku dan barang-barangku yang lain?" heran Jimin. Hyukjae tersenyum dan menatap Jimin penuh kasih.

"Semua barang-barangmu sudah dipindahkan ke _RC_ nanti malam." jawab Hyukjae tenang.

" _huh_?" Jimin mengerjapkan kedua matanya tak mengerti.

"Besok kau harus siap masuk ke _RC_. Paman Kang sudah mengurus semuanya selama satu minggu ini. Jadi ya! Kau sudah mulai aktif besok pagi. Termasuk kegiatan non-akademik yang kau ikuti."

" _woah_ ~ _daebak_! Ini kejutan untukku," gumam Jimin takjub. Hyukjae terkekeh.

"Tapi-" jeda Hyukjae sejenak membuat Jimin mengerutkan keningnya cemas.

"Ada apa, _hyung_? Ada masalah?"

" _nope!_ _"_ balas Hyukjae tersenyum simpul. "Hanya saja—seluruh siswa di _RC_ tidak tahu jika kau kembali lagi kesana. Termasuk keenam sahabat kecilmu." Jimin membulatkan kedua matanya terkejut. Ya, awalnya ia terkejut namun detik berikutnya mimik wajahnya berubah jenaka.

"Kejutan lagi untukku." Hyukjae menatap Jimin tak percaya sementara Jimin hanya mengedikkan bahunya acuh.

Jimin merentangkan tangannya ke udara dan tersenyum kotak hingga kedua matanya terlihat segaris.

" _ah_ ~ aku tidak sabar hari esok." tutur Jimin senyumnya merekah. "Tidak sabar untuk melihat bagaimana reaksi semua orang."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Cklek!_

 _Klik!_

"SELAMAT DATANG!" Taehyung terperanjat kala ia membuka pintu kamar asramanya dan mendapati dua suara heboh yang sangat ia hafal milik siapa.

Taehyung terkekeh kecil begitu pula Joonmyeon, sang asisten yang kebetulan tengah menemani sang tuan muda yang baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit dan memutuskan untuk langsung kembali ke asrama _RC_ mengingat musim sekolah sudah dimulai dua hari yang lalu, persis seperti interuksi dari sang tuan besar Kim.

" _daebak_! Kalian menyambutku?" pekik Taehyung takjub yang dibalas anggukan antusias dari si pemilik dua suara, Seokjin dan Hoseok sementara dua pemilik kamar lainnya hanya mendengus jengah karena sebenarnya mereka berdua sama sekali tidak menyetujui ide Seokjin, Hoseok, dan Jungkook untuk mengadakan upacara penyambutan Taehyung di kamar mereka dan merubah kamar mereka menyerupai rumah hantu. Ya, mereka menyebut dekorasi kerlap-kerlip bintang serta pita dengan warna-warni yang membentuk pelangi di dinding. Serta jangan lupakan balon-balon pink berbentuk _love_ yang ada di setiap sudut salah satu kamar terbesar di asrama _RC_.

" _oh-ayolah_ , ini sangat kekanakan." decak Yoongi. Taehyung mendengus.

" _yak, hyung_! Tega sekali kau mengatakan itu padaku? Aku baru saja sembuh, dan kau sudah mengataiku?" protes Taehyung.

"Tidak seru jika belum mengataimu." balas Yoongi datar. Taehyung mendesis ingin mengembalikan spesies es berjalan ke Antartika, tempat asalnya jika tidak ingat ada sosok manis di tempat lain yang pasti akan melemparnya ke kawah gunung berapi jika ia benar-benar melakukan semua niatnya, _tragis_.

"Kau sudah baik?" meskipun Namjoon tak berseru seheboh Seokjin, dan Hoseok. Tapi, pemuda yang tahun ini mampu menggeser posisi peringkat pertama sebelumnya punya cara tersendiri untuk menyambut sang adik. Taehyung tersenyum kotak.

"Aku sudah membaik beberapa hari yang lalu. Salahkan _appa_ yang terlalu berlebihan."

" _eyy_ ~ jangan menyalahkan ayahmu, Tae. Orang tua mana yang tidak cemas melihat putra semata wayangnya tertembak?" tanya Seokjin yang diikuti anggukan bak kelinci kehilangan induknya dari Jungkook. Taehyung terkekeh dan berjalan mendekat dimana Seokjin, Jungkook dan Hoseok berada. Tepatnya berjalan kearah Jungkook yang sudah selama seminggu ini hanya menyalahkan dirinya sendiri tentang musibah yang baru saja menimpanya. Bahkan, jika boleh mengatakan jujur Taehyung tidak menyukai sikap Jungkook yang selama seminggu ini tak banyak bicara bahkan terkadang juga menjauhi kelima _hyung_ -nya.

" _hey_ ~" panggil Taehyung mengangkat dagu Jungkook yang sedari tadi hanya menunduk.

" _hmm_ _…_ "

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar permintaan maaf lagi." potong Taehyung tepat saat Jungkook baru saja membuka mulutnya.

" _hyung_ ~" rengek Jungkook yang membuat para _hyung_ terkekeh kecil. _Oh-_ betapa menggemaskannya adik kecil mereka ini.

"Aku sudah menyelamatkan dua nyawa. Jadi, bukankah aku sudah terlihat seperti _iron man_ untukmu?"

 _Plak!_

 _Tak!_

Taehyung berjengit dua kali kala kepalanya mendapat serangan dadakan dua kali. Pertama hanya satu orang yang berani menggeplaknya, _yap_! Siapa lagi jika bukan Min Yoongi.

" _iron man_ kepalamu!" desis Yoongi yang hanya dibalas cengiran khasnya dari Taehyung yang meringis sakit karena serangan keduanya berasal dari asisten pribadi yang merangkap sebagai _hyung_ -nya, Kim Joonmyeon yang dengan tak berprikemanusiaannya menjitak kepalanya keras.

"Berhenti pamer dan bisakah kau ijinkan aku untuk membawa barangmu masuk agar pekerjaanku cepat selesai hari ini, _tuan muda?_ _"_ sindir Joonmyeon kesal. Taehyung terkekeh.

"Silahkan, _hyung_. Maaf membuatmu menunggu." Joonmyeon mengedikkan bahunya acuh dan memasukkan barang-barang Taehyung ke dalam bilik Taehyung yang masih tertata rapih tak tersentuh.

"Kau langsung pulang, _hyung_?" tanya Taehyung setelah Joonmyeon selesai meletakkan semua barangnya.

" _hm_ , ada urusan lain yang harus aku urus." Taehyung mengangguk mengerti sementara Joonmyeon mengerling pada kelima sahabat kecil Taehyung.

"Aku pergi." pamitnya dan berlalu begitu saja.

"Apa tidak ada kue?" tanya Taehyung tak tahu diri yang seketika menimbulkan kerutan di dahi keempat _hyung_ -nya sementara Jungkook hanya terdiam menatapnya.

"Kalau mau kue beli saja sendiri, sudah untung kita menyambutmu!" sarkas Yoongi. Taehyung mencebikkan bibirnya kesal.

" _Yak! Hyung!_ " pekiknya diiringi kekehan Namjoon, Seokjin, dan Hoseok.

"Oya, apa Jimin tadi pagi menemanimu?" dan sontak pertanyaan yang keluar dari Seokjin membuat keempat lainnya terdiam, bahkan atmosfir di kamar itu seketika menjadi tegang hanya karena pertanyaan Seokjin yang merujuk pada sosok manis yang seharusnya menjadi pelengkap diantara mereka.

Taehyung menarik nafas, ia tersenyum dan mengangguk kecil.

" _ya_ , dia menemaniku sampai siang." jawab Taehyung.

" _dan_ —apa kau sudah bertanya?" tanya Seokjin penuh harap begitu pula dengan keempat lainnya.

" _ya_!" jawab Taehyung singkat.

"Apa katanya?" tanya Hoseok tak sabar. Taehyung terdiam sejenak sebelum menggeleng samar.

"Karena, kejadian ini kemungkinan besar kepergian Jimin hanya diundur. Dia juga mengatakan jika Park _haraboji_ tidak mengatakan apa-apa padanya."

"Hyukjae _hyung_?" tanya Seokjin lagi. Taehyung menggeleng.

"Sama. Hyukjae _hyung_ juga hanya diam."

"Tapi, diundur sampai kapan?" tanya Hoseok. Taehyung mengedikkan bahunya.

"Entahlah." jawab Taehyung singkat.

"Jadi, apa Jiminie _hyung_ benar-benar pergi?" tanya Jungkook yang sedari tadi hanya diam seraya menatap Taehyung sendu. Taehyung tersenyum kecil.

"Bagaimana jika dua hari yang lalu ternyata adalah pertemuan terakhir kita dengan Jimin?" tanya Hoseok yang membuat kelima temannya semakin kalut dan enggan membayangkan kepergian sosok manis yang ingin sekali mereka tarik untuk tetap berada di tengah-tengah mereka.

" _aniyo_!" sela Yoongi. "Meskipun Jimin akan pergi, tapi aku yakin—dia akan berpamitan pada kita. Istirahatlah Tae, dan kalian juga." Yoongi tersenyum samar yang setelahnya memutuskan untuk keluar kamar, tujuannya untuk menghindari percakapan mengenai Park Jimin. Karena sungguh, meskipun semua masalah sudah nyaris selesai tapi entah kenapa ia masih merasa jauh dari pemuda bermarga Park yang sampai sekarang selalu mengacaukan hati dan pikirannya.

"Apa Yoongi _hyung_ akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Jungkook cemas. Taehyung berjalan mendekati Jungkook dan merangkul si pemilik senyum manis bak kelinci.

"Percayalah, Yoongi _hyung_ lebih kuat dari yang kita duga." tutur Taehyung mencoba untuk menguatkan Jungkook yang hanya mengangguk percaya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Berbaring di bangku yang ada di _rooftop_ gedung merupakan hobi rutin yang dilakukan Min Yoongi jika ia sudah berada di kawasan sekolah. Menghabiskan sebagian waktu kosongnya di salah satu _rooftop_ dari tiga gedung super mewah milik _RC_. Mata sipitnya yang biasanya menatap tajam pada setiap orang yang bicara ataupun bertatapan padanya kini hanya terpejam erat, membiarkan semilir angin menerpa wajah putih pucatnya yang semakin tampan seiring berlalunya hari.

Sekilas Yoongi terlihat tampak tertidur nyenyak, mengabaikan hembusan angin musim semi pertama yang menyenyat dingin meskipun musim dingin sudah berakhir. Yoongi menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan, menghasilkan uap yang keluar dari belah bibirnya. Hati dan pikirannya risau memikirkan satu hal yang sampai sekarang belum bisa ia selesaikan meskipun segala hal tentang teka-teki masa lalu tentang mereka sudah sepenuhnya terkuak.

Dan tentu saja, satu hal itu hanya merujuk pada seseorang yang bernama Park Jimin. _ya_ , hanya Park Jimin satu-satunya yang bisa mengacaukan hati dan pikirannya seperti ini. Terkadang, ia merasa bahwa ia benar-benar berarti bagi sosok pemuda manis itu, ia merasa bahwa ia memang satu-satunya yang _mungkin_ berada di dalam hatinya. Tapi, setelah itu semua perasaan selanjutnya adalah ia merasa asing dan seolah tidak mengenal siapa sosok Park Jimin sebenarnya, mengingat ada banyak hal yang ia lewati dari si manis bermarga Park tersebut.

Yoongi menarik nafas. Udara malam membuatnya tergoda untuk tidur di _rooftop_ asramanya. _ya_ , ia memang berniat tidur jika saja ia tidak merasakan percikan air yang mengenai wajahnya membuat Yoongi mengeryitkan keningnya dan berfikir sejenak. Apa mungkin ada hujan? Terlebih kala percikan air itu semakin menjadi membuat Yoongi mau tidak mau membuka matanya.

" _YAK_!" pekik Yoongi bangun dari rebahannya saat melihat darimana asal percikan air yang mengenai wajahnya. Yoongi menatap sesosok yang hanya menunjukkan cengiran tak berdosanya seraya meminum air mineral dair botol yang ia bawa- _sekaligus air yang digunakannya untuk memercik ke wajah tampan Yoongi_ -

"Aku kira kau tidur." ujarnya santai dan memilih untuk duduk di samping Yoongi yang hanya memilih diam dan berniat untuk mengabaikan _si ketua dewan siswa._

" _Hah_ ~" Yoon Doojoon, _si ketua dewan siswa_ menghela nafas paksa, bermaksud untuk menarik perhatian Yoongi.

" _yak_! Apa aku tidak terlihat seperti manusia?!" kesal Doojoon. Yoongi tertawa kecil.

" _wae?!_ Apa aku mengundangmu kemari?" Doojoon berdecak, ia menghabiskan air mineralnya kemudian meremat botol kosong itu. Bahkan dengan sengaja melempar rematan botol itu tepat ke kepala Yoongi.

" _YAK_!" pekik Yoongi kedua kalinya yang justru membuat Doojoon tertawa puas. "Sebenarnya apa maumu?!" seru Yoongi kesal bukan main waktu kosongnya diganggu oleh _makhluk_ semacam Yoon Doojoon.

" _eyy_ ~ aku sedang berbaik hati untuk menemanimu." Yoongi mendecih.

"Tidak perlu. Pergilah! Aku ingin sendiri." usir Yoongi namun tak diindahkan oleh Doojoon.

"Bagaimana kabar Jimin?" Yoongi mengerut tak suka.

"Kenapa bertanya padaku?"

"Bertanya padamu lebih efektif daripada bertanya pada kelima temanmu." Yoongi tertawa sarkas.

" _konyol_! Apa kau lupa jika kita adalah _rival_?" desisnya. Namun tak menolak untuk menjawab pertanyaan Doojoon. "Jimin baik. Justru kita yang tidak baik." Doojoon terkekeh.

" _ya_ , kau benar!" balas Doojoon. "Bukankah sekolah ini akan sepi tanpa perusuh sepertinya?" Yoongi menoleh.

" _hey_ , seharusnya kau senang perusuh nomor satu di _RC_ , enyah dari sekolah ini. Bukankah itu artinya pekerjaanmu akan lebih mudah?"

" _ya_ , jika bukan Jimin yang keluar aku senang-senang saja. Terutama dirimu, aku akan langsung membuat upacara perpisahan untukmu." tutur Doojoon sedikit menggoda Yoongi. " _hey_ , kenapa tidak kau saja yang bertukar tempat dengan Jimin? Dengan begitu, _rival_ nomor satuku akan berkurang?" Doojoon menaik-turunkan kedua alisnya jenaka membuat Yoongi mengangkat tangannya dan,

 _Dug!_

Dengan tak berprikemanusiaannya dijitaknya kepala Doojoon.

" _ya_ k _!_ Kau mau membuatku bodoh?!" geram Doojoon tak terima dan Yoongi membalasnya dengan menatapnya tak kalah tajam.

"Apa perlu ku ingatkan? Kau sudah bodoh dengan keberadaan Namjoon sekarang!" Doojoon mendesis tak terima.

"Setidaknya aku lebih pintar darimu, manusia es!"

" _Yaish!_ _"_ umpat Yoongi tertahan. Doojoon tertawa kecil. Dan selanjutnya hanya ada keheningan diantara mereka.

" _mianhae_ ~" Yoongi menoleh saat mendengar suara serak yang Doojoon keluarkan. Tak mengerti maksud dari permintaan maaf si ketua dewan siswa Yoongi pun bertanya,

"Untuk apa?" Doojoon menunduk dalam.

"Kakakku." Yoongi mengangguk paham.

" _hey_ ~aku tahu _bajingan_ itu—maksudku _kakakmu_ , melakukan kesalahan besar, _sangat besar_ malah. Tapi, itu salahnya bukan salahmu. Jadi, berhenti meminta maaf!" Doojoon tersenyum kecil. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Yoongi paham.

" _hm_ , tapi bagaimanapun juga dia keluargaku."

" _ya_ , dia keluargamu. Tapi, apa dia juga menganggapmu sebagai keluarganya?" tanya Yoongi. Doojoon terkekeh.

" _hah_ ~" helanya. "Berhenti memojokkanku."

" _eyy_ ~ kau yang memulai, _pak ketua_!" Doojoon tampak mengeryit tak suka.

"Bisakah kau tidak memanggilku dengan panggilan konyol itu?"

" _wae_? Bukankah kau memang ketua disini?" tanya Yoongi benar. Doojoon berdecak kesal.

" _ya ya ya_ …. Terserah apa katamu!" sarkasnya. Yoongi tertawa menang.

" _hm,.._ bukankah sekolah ini akan membosankan?" tanya Yoongi. Doojoon mengangguk membenarkan.

"Taruhan padaku, aku akan banyak menganggur mulai sekarang." Yoongi menoleh kearah Doojoon dan menyeringai tampan.

"Atau tidak sama sekali." sambung Yoongi yang membuat Doojoon menatapnya curiga. _Oh_ , ini hanya firasatnya saja atau memang benar jika Yoongi akan berniat untuk menggantikan _tahta_ Jimin? _oh tidak-tidak_ , ini pasti lebih buruk dari pada harus menghadapi Park Jimin. _hm_ , kau harus menyiapkan mentalmu mulai sekarang Yoon Doojoon.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **O**

 **O**

 **T**

 **W**

 **2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Kriiing~_

 _Kriiing~_

 _Kriiing~_

Rasanya, ini adalah bel ketiga kali tanda peringatan para siswa untuk menikmati sarapan mereka di _cafetaria_. _yah_ , meskipun tidak seluruh siswanya yang mengindahkan bel itu tentu saja. Namun, meskipun begitu _cafetaria RC_ hampir tidak ada kata sepi setiap harinya termasuk di pagi ini.

Salah satu siswa yang sudah berada di tempat yang digunakan para siswa untuk mengisi perut kosong mereka adalah siswa tingkat satu yang juga salah satu anggota dewan siswa, Jeon Jungkook. Jungkook baru saja memasuki area _cafetaria_ yang cukup ramai tapi masih ada beberapa tempat kosong untuk ia huni. Dengan langkah lesu dan wajah malas yang sudah ia pasang selama satu minggu ini- _terhitung sejak masuknya Taehyung ke rumah sakit_ _—_ Jungkook berjalan lemas menuju meja tempat disajinya lauk pauk yang disediakan oleh _chef_ handal yang biasa disapa dengan bibi Kim.

Sebenarnya, bukan hal baru melihat Jungkook yang hanya seorang diri. _Ya_ , Jungkook memang selalu sendiri sejak awal masuk di _RC_ , bukan karena apa-apa melainkan karena Seokjin dan Hoseok yang sudah berada di tingkat tiga dan memiliki kesibukan masing-masing membuat mereka bertiga jarang menghabiskan waktu bersama. _Ya_ , itu adalah kegiatan rutinnya sebelum Jimin mengingat semuanya dan selama ia menyandang sebagai _rival_ sejati Park Jimin.

 _Bugh!_

 _Bugh!_

 _Bugh!_

Jungkook memejamkan kedua matanya kala merasakan senggolan pada bahunya sebanyak tiga kali berturut.

 _Prang!_

Jungkook membulatkan kedua matanya saat sebuah tangan menyampir nampan sarapannya begitu saja. Jungkook mendongak dan mendapati empat siswi yang mengaku sebagai _primadona_ _RC_. _Hell_ , dibandingkan _primadona_ kelakuan mereka lebih mirip sebagai _berandal_ tak beradab.

" _kau_ —" desis Jungkook tertahan menatap tajam kearah Joohyun, pelaku yang membuang nampan sarapannya begitu saja.

Joohyun mengedikkan bahunya tak peduli dan menatap Jungkook remeh, begitu pula dengan ketiga temannya yang lain, Park Sooyoung, Kim Youngsun, dan Park Jihyo.

"Dimana sopan santunmu, Jungkook-ssi… apa kau lupa jika aku adalah seniormu?" tanya Joohyun menyebalkan. Jungkook mendecih.

"Kalau begitu, dimana letak tata krama-mu Joohyun _sunbaenim_? Apa orang tuamu tidak mengajarkan untuk tidak mengganggu sarapan orang lain?" sarkas Jungkook berani. Joohyun mengepalkan kedua tangannya penuh amarah, namun kemudian wajahnya sudah berubah penuh seringaian.

" _oh-ya_? Bicara tentang orang tua, aku dengar Kim Taehyung dan Park Jimin masuk ke rumah sakit karena-mu, apa benar?" wajah Jungkook mengeras dan Joohyun tersenyum menang untuk kembali menyerang Jungkook dengan gosip yang sudah beredar luas ke seluruh penjuru _RC_.

"Itu bukan urusanmu!" sarkas Jungkook.

" _ya_ , itu memang bukan urusanku. Tapi, aku penasaran dengan drama di keluargamu selain fakta bahwa kau bersepupu dengan Min Yoongi, tapi sungguh fakta itu benar-benar sangat menyayangkan" lanjut Joohyun masih berlanjut untuk menyerang mental Jungkook. "Tapi, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu padamu sebelum itu?" tanya Joohyun tersenyum miring yang hanya dibalas tatapan dingin dari Jungkook.

" _hm_ , apa kau yakin—jika ayahmu adalah ayahmu yang sekarang?" Jungkook mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Jika saja, manusia di depannya berjenis kelamin laki-laki Jungkook pasti sudah melayangkan bogem mentahnya sedari tadi. Tapi, sialnya si pemilik mulut busuk itu adalah seorang gadis _jalang_ yang selalu suka ikut campur urusan orang lain.

"Tutup mulutmu, _jalang_!" desis Jungkook tertahan membuat Joohyun tersenyum remeh.

" _jalang_? Aku justru bertanya-tanya bukankah ibumu yang _jalang_? Dan bukankah sangat menyedihkan jika ayahmu ternyata adalah pria yang berniat untuk membunuh Park Jimin? Aku merasa sangat kasihan padamu." tutur Joohyun dengan wajah yang dibuat seiba mungkin.

Jungkook mengepalkan kedua tangannya sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih. Ia menahan diri untuk tidak memukul gadis sialan di depannya. _Ya_ , tapi kesabaran Jungkook tampaknya tak bertahan lama, karena ketika ia berniat untuk mengangkat tangannya dan hampir bertindak sebagai pengecut bersamaan dengan itu pula seisi _cafetaria_ dikejutkan dengan tindakan seseorang yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dari belakang Joohyun dan menyiram kepala Joohyun dengan _soup kari_ yang menjadi lauk sarapan pagi itu, _oh_ jangan lupakan bagaimana bau menyengat dari masakan yang sudah seluruhnya menyatu dengan tubuh Joohyun dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki.

" _YAISH_! Siapa yang berani—" Joohyun berbalik badan ia hendak menyumpah serapahi si pelaku penyiraman kari bersamaan dengan siswa-siswi lain yang baru saja berdatangan untuk mengambil sarapan mereka termasuk Yoongi, Namjoon, dan Taehyung serta Seokjin dan Hoseok bahkan Doojoon dan teman-temannya. Semua orang membulat terkejut tak menyangka dengan sosok yang menjadi pelaku yang mempermalukan Joohyun. Semuanya, tanpa terkecuali.

" _hy_ …" sementara yang lain tampak _shock_ , maka si pelaku justru tersenyum miring merasa puas dengan hasil kerjanya di hari pertama ia kembali ke _RC_.

" _k-kau_ ,…" ucap Joohyun terbata.

" _ah_ ~ kau benar-benar bau Joohyun _sunbaenim_." si pelaku mengibaskan tangannya dan berjalan kearah Jungkook, tepatnya di depan Jungkook untuk menamengi teman kecilnya yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri. "Sebenarnya, ini belum seberapa. Kau tahu—aku punya cara yang lebih memalukan dan lebih keji dari apa yang kau lakukan sekarang pada Jungkook." ancamnya yang entah kenapa membuat bulu kuduk Joohyun meremang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tapi bukan Joohyun namanya jika menunjukkan ketakutannya. Si pelaku menyeringai melihat raut ketakutan yang terlihat samar di wajah Joohyun.

"Aku?" ujarnya menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Apa sekarang kau yang _amnesia_? Sekolahku disini, _jalang_!" sindirnya benar-benar kesal.

" _YAK_! PARK JIMIN!" seru Joohyun pada si pelaku yang memang adalah Jimin. Jimin terkekeh melihat respon tak terima dari Joohyun. "Kau sudah tidak punya status sebagai siswa untuk berada disini, kau tahu?!"

"Status? Jika kau menanyakan tentang statusku, tanyakan pada Kim _ssaem_ , bukan padaku!" jawab Jimin tegas. "Dan, perlu kau tahu—aku tidak pernah kemana-mana. Jadi, untuk kalian semua yang sempat merayakan pesta kepergianku, silahkan bersedih ria mulai sekarang." seru Jimin jenaka. Sementara, Joohyun menggeram penuh amarah.

"Kenapa _RC_ tidak bisa melepas _perusuhnya_?" geram Joohyun kesal bukan main. Jimin tertawa remeh dan menatap Joohyun tajam.

"Karena _perusuhnya_ harus memberantas _perusuh_ yang lain!" balas Jimin menyeramkan. "Jadi, kuperingatkan untuk yang terakhir kalinya padamu Joohyun-ssi, jika kau tidak bisa menjaga sikap terutama mulutmu, kupastikan apa yang kau rasakan nanti akan terasa puluhan kali lipat dari sekarang, kau mengerti?!" ancam Jimin. Joohyun mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan rasa malu yang teramat.

"Aku akan membalasmu, Park Jimin." Jimin mengedikkan bahunya dan membiarkan Joohyun pergi diikuti ketiga temannya.

Sepergian keempat siswi itu, Jimin berbalik badan untuk memastikan keadaan Jungkook yang terlihat kacau.

"Kookie-ya, apa kau baik?" tanya Jimin cemas melihat pandangan Jungkook yang kosong. Jungkook gelagapan untuk mencari dimana kedua mata Jimin.

"Jimin _hyung_?"

" _eoh_ , ini aku." balas Jimin tersenyum manis.

"Kau tidak pergi?" Jimin mengeryitkan keningnya.

"Pergi kemana? Rumahku disini, sekolahku juga disini," jawab Jimin seolah sebelumnya tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa. Jungkook menggigit bibir bawahnya dan bergegas menghambur memeluk Jimin erat.

Jimin yang mendapat serangan mendadak berusaha untuk membalas pelukan Jungkook yang hampir membuatnya sesak tapi tetap ia biarkan.

" _hyung_ , kau kembali~" racau Jungkook senang bukan main. Jimin tersenyum senang bersamaan dengan kedua matanya yang juga mengarah pada kelima teman kecilnya berada. Jimin tersenyum manis yang tentu saja dibalas senyuman haru sekaligus lega dari kelimanya.

" _oh_! Aku kembali dan tidak akan pergi." bisik Jimin mengelus punggung Jungkook, bermaksud agar Jungkook merasa tenang dan tak lagi memikirkan segala ucapan buruk yang keluar dari mulut sialan Bae Joohyun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Minumlah," Jimin memberikan sekaleng minuman _isotonic_ pada Jungkook. Kini, keduanya tengah duduk termenung di bawah pohon maple, di taman belakang sekolah. Jungkook menerima kaleng pemberian Jimin namun tak berniat untuk membukanya.

"Kenapa kau hanya sendiri?" tanya Jimin tak mengerti. Pasalnya, menurutnya hubungan mereka satu sama lain seharusnya sudah membaik bukan sebaliknya. Jungkook tersenyum kecil.

"Aku yang menghindar dari mereka, _hyung_." jawab Jungkook tersenyum paksa.

" _wae_?" tanya Jimin lembut. Jungkook menarik nafas dan memberanikan diri untuk menatap Jimin.

"Kau dengar 'kan, _hyung_ —apa yang dikatakan Joohyun tadi? Bagaimana jika apa yang dikatakannya benar, bahwa aku adalah—"

" _hey_ …" potong Jimin tak ingin mendengar praduga yang membuat hati Jungkook terluka. "Dengarkan aku," pinta Jimin. "Kau mungkin memang tidak mengenal sosok ibumu, tapi aku, Jin _hyung_ , dan Hobi _hyung_ mengenal beliau." Jungkook terdiam. "Jadi, apapun yang dikatakan orang lain entah seburuk apapun itu, jangan pernah mempercayai mereka."

"Tapi, _hyung_ —"

"Kalian disini?" ucapan Jungkook terpotong kala suara Hoseok menginterupsi percakapan singkat antara mereka. Jimin menoleh tapi tidak dengan Jungkook.

"Aku pergi dulu, _hyung_." pamit Jungkook berlalu begitu saja.

"Jung—" Jimin mencoba untuk menahan tapi terlambat karena Jungkook sudah berlari menjauhinya.

Jimin berbalik dan menatap Hoseok yang datang bersama Seokjin, Namjoon dan Taehyung.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya yang hanya dibalas senyum singkat dari keempatnya.

"Kalau begitu, apa yang terjadi padamu?" Namjoon balik bertanya.

" _huh_?" tanya Jimin bergumam tak paham.

"Kenapa kau berada disini?" tanya Taehyung membuat Jimin mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kau tidak suka, aku disini?" balas Jimin. Taehyung tersenyum kotak.

"Bukan begitu, hanya saja—bagaimana dengan kakekmu?" tanya Taehyung. Jimin tersenyum manis.

" _haraboji_ membatalkan rencananya." jawab Jimin riang.

" _jinjjayo_?" pekik Hoseok semangat. Jimin mengangguk senang.

" _hm_ , bahkan barang-barangku sudah diantar kemarin malam." tutur Jimin yang membuat keempatnya tampak mengeryit bingung terutama Hoseok dan Seokjin.

"Kemarin malam? Tapi, kenapa kami tidak tahu?" tanya Seokjin. Jimin mengangkat sebelah alisnya tak mengerti.

" _molla_ , Hyukjae _hyung_ yang membawa barang-barangku kemarin." jawab Jimin. "Dan—apa yang terjadi pada Jungkook? Kenapa ia tampak menjauhi kalian?"

"Bukan tampak, ia memang menghindari kami" balas Namjoon. Jimin mengangkat sebelah alisnya tak mengerti. Pasalnya, ia memang tidak mengetahui apa-apa mengingat ia juga berada di rumah sakit bersama Taehyung dan terkadang mereka berlima berjaga secara bergilir, membuatnya benar-benar tak mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara keenam temannya. Jimin mengira semuanya sudah kembali seperti semula, _tapi_ —apa yang terjadi sekarang? Ini benar diluar dugaannya.

"Tapi, kenapa? Seharusnya semuanya sudah kembali seperti semula 'kan?"

" _ya seharusnya_ ," sahut Hoseok membuat Jimin menoleh kearahnya. "Tapi tidak dengan Yoongi _hyung_ dan Jungkook."

"Tapi, setidaknya Yoongi hanya menjaga jarak dengan aku, Hobi dan Jungkook tidak dengan mereka berdua. Tapi, Jungkook—dia menghindari kami semua dan hanya bicara seperlunya itupun jika kami yang mengajaknya bicara." sambung Seokjin. Jimin menggeleng tak paham.

" _ya_ , tapi kenapa jadi seperti ini? Aku kira semuanya sudah kembali baik-baik saja dan kita bisa bersama seperti dulu" Jimin masih tak terima dengan penjelasan Namjoon, Seokjin, dan Hoseok.

" _hah_ ~" Taehyung menghela nafas dan menatap Jimin lamat. Ia jadi meragukan peringkat Jimin yang selalu mendapat angka pertama selama dua tahun berturut.

"Dengar Park, jika kau adalah salah satu dari mereka, terutama jika kau adalah Jeon Jungkook. Maka aku bertaruh, kau pasti akan merengek meminta kakekmu untuk tetap membawamu pergi ke London," jelas Taehyung singkat yang dibalas gumaman _'_ _ah~_ _'_ yang keluar dari belah bibir Jimin. Ia paham sekarang.

"Begitu… jadi, bukankah wajar jika mereka bersikap seperti itu?" tanya Jimin yang menghasilkan kerutan di dahi Seokjin, Namjoon, Hoseok, dan Taehyung tentu saja.

"Wajar kau bilang?" tanya Seokjin tak paham. Jimin tersenyum kecil dan menatap keempatnya dengan _eye smile_ andalannya.

" _hm_ , karena bukankah cukup menyakitkan mengetahui fakta bahwa kau berasal dari keluarga tersohor yang justru hanya akan menjadi bencana bagimu? Karena, bukannya merasa bangga justru hanya akan meninggalkan semacam trauma dan rasa sakit yang tidak pernah bisa mereka sembuhkan sampai kapanpun. Fakta bahwa mereka bersaudara. Fakta bahwa ibu mereka meninggal dengan tragis. Atau fakta bahwa mereka sedari awal tidak mengetahui apapun." tutur Jimin. "Dan, apa kita akan membiarkan mereka berdua merasakan semua itu? Membiarkan mereka tertekan seorang diri?" Namjoon, Seokjin, Hoseok, serta Taehyung terdiam sementara Jimin tersenyum amat manis.

" _hm_ , aku rasa kelasku akan segera dimulai. Jadi, bolehkah aku masuk ke kelasku lebih dulu?" izin Jimin yang hanya direspon oleh Namjoon.

"Masuklah." Jimin mengangguk.

"Sampai jumpa di istirahat pertama," pamit Jimin seraya melambai pada keempatnya masih dengan senyum manisnya hingga kedua matanya berbentuk segaris.

"Apa benar, Jimin kecil kita sudah kembali?" tanya Seokjin takjub.

" _eoh_! Jimin kecil kita sudah benar-benar kembali." sahut Hoseok tersenyum sumringah.

" _hm_ , dan tak ada lagi Jimin yang bersikap dingin, sedingin manusia es manapun." Sambung Taehyung membuat Namjoon tersenyum jahil.

"Termasuk Yoongi _hyung_?"

" _hm_ , termasuk Yoon—" Taehyung tak melanjutkan ucapannya dan sontak menoleh kearah Namjoon yang tertawa keras dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan ketiga temannya.

"Sampai jumpa istirahat nanti, teman-teman" seru Namjoon melambaikan tangannya tanpa menoleh.

" _yak_! _Hyung_ , jangan katakan pada Yoongi _hyung_!" seru Taehyung takut-takut yang tentu saja diabaikan oleh Namjoon, bersamaan dengan Seokjin dan Hoseok yang meninggalkannya begitu saja.

" _yak_! _Hyungnim_ , kenapa kalian meninggalkanku?" seru Taehyung tak terima yang sayangnya lagi-lagi diabaikan oleh kedua _hyung_ -nya meskipun keduanya masih sedikit berbaik hati untuk melambaikan tangan mereka pada Taehyung tanpa menoleh. Persis seperti apa yang Namjoon lakukan sebelumnya.

Taehyung menarik nafas meratapi nasib.

" _oh-tidak_ , apa mereka lupa aku baru saja mendapat musibah dan mereka meninggalkanku begitu saja?" gumam Taehyung kesal bukan main. Taehyung mendengus, inginnya mencabik-cabik daging keenam temannya dan melemparnya ke kandang singa, _hewan kesukaannya yang tak berani ia pelihara._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jimin menopang dagunya melamun. Ini sudah memasuki jam pelajaran kedua dan selama itu pula Jimin sama sekali tidak fokus mendengarkan apa yang disampaikan guru yang sedang mengampu pelajaran Sejarah di depan kelasnya, pelajaran yang sangat membosankan bagi semua siswa. Jimin mendengus, mengeluarkan nafasnya kasar bersamaan dengan sebuah kertas yang meluncur sempurna diatas meja belajarnya. Sontak, Jimin mengedarkan pandangannya hingga tatapannya sampai pada Yook Sungjae yang memberikan isyarat mata untuk membuka rematan kertas yang tampaknya sengaja ia lempar kearahnya.

Jimin menurut dan membuka isi kertas itu untuk mengetahui apa yang ditulis teman sekelasnya.

 _Aku belum sempat mengucapkan selamat datang, padamu._

 _Jadi, apa kau membutuhkan upacara penyambutan?_

Jimin meremat kembali kertas itu dan menatap Sungjae tajam sementara yang ditatap hanya menunjukkan cengiran khasnya serta bersiap untuk melempar kertas lain tepat saat guru mereka yang sedang sibuk menulis di papan tulis mereka.

 _Jangan marah dulu, Park. Bagaimanapun juga aku lebih senang jika kau tetap berada disini. Setidaknya, ada satu siswa yang bisa kuajak bersikap normal._

Jimin terkekeh, dan berniat untuk membalas surat Sungjae.

 _Kau anggap aku bersikap normal? Ku ucapkan terima kasih kalau begitu. Jadi, apa secara tidak langsung kau mengatakan bahwa kau merindukanku?_

Jimin melempar kertas Sungjae yang sudah ia balas pada pemiliknya. Sungjae menangkapnya dengan sigap dan tampak tak sabar untuk membalas balasan Jimin sebelumnya.

 _Oh! Aku sangat merindukanmu. Bahkan, karena rasa rindu ini, aku jadi sadar jika aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu.._

Jimin mengeryit horror setelah membuka rematan kertas yang kembali dilemparkan teman sekelasnya dan langsung menoleh kearah Sungjae yang melambai sok tampan kearahnya.

" _menggelikan_ ," desis Jimin bergidik ngeri.

 _Apa kepalamu baru saja terbentur sesuatu? Kau membuatku tak ingin mengakui bahwa kau temanku._

Jimin bisa melihat Sungjae yang terkikik geli membaca balasannya.

 _eyy_ ~ _jika kau tak mau mengakuiku sebagai temanku, jadi apakah kau mau mengakuiku sebagai kekasihmu?_

Jimin meremat kertas yang dilempar Sungjae beberapa detik lalu dengan kedua tangannya. Wajahnya sudah memerah sementara Sungjae yang berusaha menahan tawanya yang siap pecah kapan saja.

"Bocah itu benar-benar harus diberi pelajaran," gumam Jimin kesal bukan main.

 _ENYAHLAH, DARI HIDUPKU YOOK SUNGJAE!_

Jimin melempar kertas Sungjae dan mendarat mulus mengenai kepala siswa bermarga Yook itu. Sungjae memungut kertas yang jatuh ke lantai tanpa menyadari jika aktivitas surat-menyurat tadi sudah diperhatikan diam-diam oleh guru serta teman-teman sekelas mereka yang juga terkikik geli, merasa terhibur dengan tingkah _si trouble maker_ bersama rekannya.

"Jadi, apa kau ingin keluar dari kelasku di hari pertamamu kembali, Park Jimin-ssi?" Jimin membulat horror begitu pula dengan Sungjae yang masih membungkuk mengambil kertas yang dilempar Jimin padanya. _oh-tidak_ , suara Kang _ssaem -guru sejarah-_ terdengar seperti bisa mencabut nyawa mereka kapan saja.

Jimin menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal dan menatap gurunya tak enak hati.

"Dan kau Yook Sungjae-ssi—" jedanya sejenak. "—tampaknya kau begitu senang melihat teman seperjuanganmu kembali sampai kau tak bisa bersabar untuk berulah sampai kelasku selesai." Sungjae menegakkan tubuhnya bersamaan dengan tawa kecil yang terdengar dari siswa-siswi di kelas mereka.

"Tidak begitu, _songsaenim_. Aku hanya ingin menyapa Park Jimin," jawab Sungjae takut-takut.

"Menyapanya?" tanya Kang _ssaem_ dengan tangan kanannya yang menengadah di hadapan Sungjae bermaksud untuk meminta kertas yang masih dipegang oleh muridnya itu. "Berikan padaku," pintanya yang tentu saja dituruti dengan berat hati oleh Sungjae.

Kang _ssaem_ membuka rematan kertas Sungjae bersamaan dengan Jimin yang menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup. _Oh_ _…_ kenapa ia sudah mendapat masalah di hari pertamanya yang belum genap berlangsung selama 12 jam? _Memalukan._

Kang _ssaem_ berdehem. Tampaknya ia berniat untuk membacakan apa isi kalimat-kalimat yang ada di dalam kertas itu di depan kelas.

"Bukankah tidak masalah jika kita membaca surat cinta dari Yook Sungjae pada Park Jimin?" tanya Kang _ssaem_ yang disoraki antusias oleh para siswanya yang juga penasaran dan yang pasti membutuhkan hiburan.

Jimin menarik nafas dan menoleh kearah Sungjae yang memasang cengiran tanpa dosa padanya.

"Mati kau setelah ini, Yook Sungjae!" geramnya tertahan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Tak!_

" _yak_! Park Jimin!" seru Sungjae tak terima kala dengan tak berperasaannya Jimin menjitak kepalanya. Kini, ia dan Jimin sudah berjalan keluar kelas setelah kelas Sejarah usai dan setelah mereka berdua dipermalukan oleh Kang _ssaem_ di depan teman-teman sekelas mereka.

"Aku tidak menyangka punya teman sebodoh dirimu!" kesal Jimin. Sungjae masih sempatnya terkekeh.

" _eyy_ ~ aku tidak bermaksud mempermalukanmu. Lagi pula, aku sakit hati kau menolakku seperti itu." Jimin mengeryitkan keningnya jijik.

" _heol_! Jangan mengada-ada dan jangan bersikap seolah kau patah hati!"

"Aku memang patah hati."

"Yook Sungjae~" desis Jimin menyeramkan.

" _arra arra, mianhae.._ lagi pula, aku hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat datang padamu. Bukankah aku teman yang pengertian?"

 _Tak!_

Untuk kedua kalinya, kepala Sungjae menjadi korban jitakan Jimin.

"Pengertian kepalamu!" gerutu Jimin berjalan meninggalkan Sungjae di koridor kelas mereka.

" _yak!_ Park Jimin!" panggil Sungjae menarik tangan Jimin membuat langkah siswa si peringkat satu terhenti.

" _wae_?!" balas Jimin galak-galak.

" _eyy_ ~ jangan terlalu galak. Kau jadi tidak manis lagi!" goda Sungjae membuat Jimin kembali tergoda untuk menjitak kepala Sungjae untuk yang ketiga kalinya sebelum suara yang sama, yang mempermalukan mereka berdua sebelumnya kembali terdengar tiba-tiba.

"Masih belum puas untuk berbuat rusuh?" tanyanya membuat Jimin dan Sungjae menoleh dan membungkukkan badan mereka.

" _ah~ annyeongasseo songsaenim_ _…_ " sapa Sungjae dan Jimin dengan wajah yang dibuat seramah mungkin.

"Apa kalian pikir, bisa lari dariku setelah mengacaukan kelasku?" tanyanya datar.

"Kami, tidak bermaksud untuk lari _songsaenim_ …" Jimin membalas seraya tersenyum semanis mungkin membuat Kang _ssaem_ ikut tersenyum, ini pertama kalinya ia melihat murid berprestasinya tidak memasang wajah datar nan dinginnya.

"Baguslah, kalau begitu. Sekarang ikut aku!" pinta Kang _ssaem_ berjalan mendahului kedua murid nakalnya. Jimin mendengus sebal dan Sungjae masih sempatnya tertawa kecil. _Oh_ , ini sungguh tidak elit, bukankah sangat memalukan jika ia sudah dihukum di hari pertamanya?

"Kau benar-benar dalam masalah Yook Sungjae!" geram Jimin kesal bukan main dengan teman sekelasnya sebelum berakhir membuntuti Kang _ssaem_ yang entah akan membawanya kemana.

Sungjae menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah teman sekelasnya yang begitu menggemaskan.

" _woah_ ~ tak heran jika banyak yang menyukaimu, Park Jimin." kagum Sungjae kemudian berjalan menyusul Jimin dan Kang _ssaem_ yang sudah berada jauh disana.

Rasanya, Jimin ingin menenggelamkan tubuhnya di dalam perut bumi detik ini. Dan rasanya, Jimin ingin sekali mengutuk seseorang yang bernama Yook Sungjae. Karena sekarang ini, dengan senyum kemenangan yang muncul dari belah bibir tampan guru Sejarahnya, Kang _ssaem_ tepatnya setelah mengatakan apa yang harus ia dan Sungjae lakukan sebagai hukuman akibat berbuat rusuh di kelas mereka tadi.

" _ssaem_ , tidakkah kau memberikan dispensasi padaku?" melas Jimin yang diangguki pula dari Sungjae.

" _nde_ , _ssaem_ kasihanilah kami. Kami lapar, dan butuh makan si— _aww!_ _"_ Sungjae meringis kesakitan kala dengan teganya Jimin menginjak kaki kanan Sungjae dan menatap teman sekelasnya kelewat tajam.

"Maaf, tapi—aku tidak mengasihani orang yang suka berbuat rusuh. Dan untukmu, Park Jimin—" jeda Kang _ssaem_ sejenak. "—perlu kuingatkan lagi jika kau bukan lagi siswa penerima beasiswa. Apalagi mengingat bagaimana pesan kakekmu kepada seluruh guru disini untuk mengawasi tingkah lakumu!" Jimin menunduk. _ya_ , kepalanya tertunduk sebagai tanda penyesalan tapi tidak dengan wajahnya yang diam-diam tersenyum jahil mendengar peringatan Kang _ssaem_. _'_ _oh, ini pasti akan menyenangkan._ _'_ batinnya.

"Jadi, bersihkan semua dinding kaca _cafetaria_ ini. Ingat jangan kabur sampai bibi Kim menghampiri kalian." Kang _ssaem_ mengingatkan sebelum benar-benar pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Jimin memijat pelipisnya pening dan Sungjae tanpa merasa bersalahnya mengambil peralatan pembersih kaca.

"Siap untuk bekerja, Park Jimin?" tawar Sungjae. Jimin tersenyum kecil.

"Apa ini caramu menyambutku?" tanya Jimin yang dibalas gelak tawa dari Sungjae.

" _oh-tidak_ , aku ketahuan~" cengir Sungjae yang membuat Jimin membulat tak percaya.

"Yook Sungjae~" desisnya tertahan.

 ** _tbc_**

* * *

 ** _..._**

 _Hm... akhirnya bisa update bawa yang ke-2...  
_

 _Uhm... terima kasih banyak buat semuanya yang udah baca **One On The Way** sampai chapter 27 kemarin, dan ini bonusnya buat kalian (semoga kalian belum bosan yak, hehe). Dan khusus untuk itu kalau misalnya ada saran, usulan, request dan lain sebagainya boleh tulis2 di kotak review atau pm aku... _

_Dan, ngomong-ngomong untuk panjang chapternya... tenang ini gak sepanjang jalan kenangan kemarin kok, kkkk..._

 _Dan, juga jangan terkecoh sama sikapnya Jungkook ya, hehe... enggak bertahan lama kok, besok juga udah balik lagi sama sedengnya kek Jimin, apalagi si chimchim udah balik... So, siap nih buat ngikutin rusuhnya mereka? kkkk..._

 _See you again..._

 _and,_

 _ **Kamsahamnida,-**_


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _One On The Way part 2_**

 ** _._**

 _"_ _When our path of love takes a long time,"_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _-_ _ **Y**_ oon ** _M_** in – **_T_** ae ** _K_** ook – **_N_** am ** _J_** in -

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Bukankah dia sudah berada di dekatku? Sejak dulu? Tapi, kenapa aku merasa sangat jauh untuk menggapainya?_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 ** _Previously…_**

 ** _…_**

 _"_ _Siap untuk bekerja, Park Jimin?_ _"_ _tawar Sungjae. Jimin tersenyum kecil._

 _"_ _Apa ini caramu menyambutku?_ _"_ _tanya Jimin yang dibalas gelak tawa dari Sungjae._

 _"_ _oh-tidak, aku ketahuan~_ _"_ _cengir Sungjae yang membuat Jimin membulat tak percaya._

 _"_ _Yook Sungjae~_ _"_ _desisnya tertahan._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Rasanya, Jimin benar-benar ingin menenggelamkan dirinya di perut bumi detik ini juga. Ini benar-benar memalukan. Bagaimana tidak? Saat ini, tepatnya di jam istirahat pertama seluruh siswa maupun siswi terlihat menahan tawa mereka karena melihat adegan yang selalu menjadi hiburan jika mereka berada di sekolah. Hal itu, membuat Jimin mendengus dengan seluruh pasang mata yang terus memandangnya seolah ia adalah tontonan gratis.

"Puas sekarang?" desis Jimin menatap Sungjae kesal bukan main. Sungjae terkekeh.

" _hey_ , Park. Kau 'kan sudah biasa mengalami situasi seperti ini? Jadi, seharusnya kau bersyukur karena kau tidak sendiri kali ini."

 _Pletak!_

"Berhenti mengejekku Yook-ssi!" desis Jimin kesal bukan main yang kemudian dibalas cengiran tanpa dosa dari teman sekelasnya itu.

"Serius, Jim… kau sedang dihukum?" Jimin memejamkan kedua matanya kala mendengar nada mencemooh yang ia hafal betul milik siapa. Dengan terpaksa Jimin berbalik badan dan mendapati Kim Taehyung yang mengejeknya, yang sayangnya tidak datang seorang diri. Ada Namjoon dan Hoseok yang juga tampak tengah menahan tawa mereka membuat Jimin melepar lap yang ia pegang tepat ke wajah Sungjae.

" _YAK_! Park Jimin!" seru Sungjae benar-benar kesal namun sayangnya kali ini benar-benar diabaikan oleh Jimin.

" _wae_?! Apa ada masalah?!" sarkas Jimin tak bisa lagi menahan kekesalannya di hari pertama ia masuk sekolah akibat ulah Sungjae. Maka dari itu, jangan salahkan Jimin jika ia melampiaskan kekesalannya pada Taehyung, Namjoon, dan Hoseok.

" _yaampun_ , Park—apa kau sedang PMS?"

 _Tuk!_

Kali ini, tangan ajaib Jimin mendarat mulus dikepala Taehyung yang membuat Namjoon dan Hoseok tak bisa lagi menahan tawa mereka lagi. Jimin dan Taehyung tidak pernah berubah, mereka memang tidak pernah akur sejak kecil.

" _yak_! Kenapa kau memukulku?!" seru Taehyung tak terima. "Bagaimana jika aku bodoh?"

"Kau memang sudah bodoh Kim!" desis Jimin sementara Taehyung hanya mencibir.

" _woah_ ~ siapa kali ini yang memberimu hukuman?" tanya Namjoon takjub. Jimin mencebikkan bibirnya kesal.

"Kang _ssaem_. Ini semua karena Yook sialan ini."

" _yak_! Siapa yang kau sebut sialan?" tanya Sungjae tak terima.

"Kau tentu saja, siapa lagi?"

" _woah~_ Park, mulutmu benar-benar setajam pisau!" cibir Sungjae. Jimin memeletkan lidahnya tak peduli seraya berjalan meninggalkan keempat siswa yang tak menyadari langkah menjauhnya.

"Selesaikan hukumanku jika kau masih mau melihat hari esok!" dan ketika Jimin berseru di tengah-tengah keramaian kantin, maka disaat itulah keempatnya menyadari jika Jimin baru saja meninggalkan mereka.

"Semangat untuk hukumanmu, Sungjae-ssi!" semangat Hoseok menepuk pundak Sungjae sekali sebelum menyusul langkah Namjoon yang hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tak habis pikir.

"Cepat selesaikan semuanya, kau tidak mau 'kan hukumanmu diperpanjang?" pesan Taehyung yang kemudian menyusul kedua _hyung_ -nya meninggalkan teman sekelas Jimin yang memasang wajah bodohnya saat ini.

" _wah_ ~ aku benar-benar salah berurusan dengan penjajah."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Tap!_

 _Tap!_

 _Tap!_

Suara peraduan bola basket dengan lantai begitu memenuhi setiap sisi lapangan basket yang ada di gedung dua. Derapan langkah kaki menggiring bola yang ia _drible_ ditangannya untuk masuk ke dalam ring dan— _shoot!_ Lemparannya memang tak pernah meleset. Jika ditanya, apakah dia adalah salah satu pemain tim basket _RC_ jawabannya tentu saja bukan. Ia tidak mendaftarkan diri untuk bergabung dengan club tersebut, namun hobi dan keahliannya dalam bermain basket sudah tertanam sejak ia kecil.

Entah sudah berapa lama ia berada disana seorang diri. Melampiaskan seluruh kegundahannya pada benda bola yang tak berdosa itu. _ya_ , memang hanya ini satu-satunya yang bisa ia lakukan, hanya dengan ini setidaknya ia merasa lega dan hanya dengan ini setidaknya ada sedikit beban yang ia keluarkan tanpa berniat untuk berbagi pada siapapun.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, bola berwarna orange itu kembali masuk ke dalam ring dan langsung menggelinding ke pinggir lapangan. Siswa tampan yang menyandang _title_ _'cold prince'_ itu menarik nafas sebelum menyadari ada sepasang kaki yang lebih dulu mengambil bola itu dan melempar bola itu ke ranjang penyimpanan bola tak jauh darinya.

Setelah memastikan bola yang ia lempar tepat sasaran, ia pun meraih sebuah handuk kecil dan botol mineral sebelum memutuskan untuk berjalan mendekati Min Yoongi, si _cold prince_ yang sialnya saat ini terlihat sangat _sexy_ dengan keringat yang membanjiri rambut, wajah dan tubuhnya.

Dengan telaten, sosok yang tak Yoongi harapkan untuk muncul dihadapannya sekarang ini, menghapus bulir-bulir keringat di wajah tampannya sementara si pemilik wajah tampan itu hanya mampu memandangi wajah manis _bak_ malaikat yang saat ini berdiri di depannya dengan jarak yang terlampau dekat.

"Minumlah," ujarnya setelah selesai menghapus keringat Yoongi dan menyodorkan sebotol mineral padanya. Yoongi menerimanya tanpa banyak bicara dan meminum air itu sampai setengah botol.

"Kenapa kau disini?" tanya Yoongi akhirnya membuka suara.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka melihatku disini?" sosok manis di depannya ini justru balik bertanya.

"Jimin~" Yoongi memperingati yang hanya dibalas senyuman teramat manis dari seorang yang memang adalah Park Jimin.

"Aku hanya mengatakan jujur, _hyung_." lanjut Jimin beralih duduk di tempatnya berdiri disusul oleh Yoongi yang turut duduk disampingnya. Dengan berani, Jimin meletakkan kepalanya pada bahu Yoongi yang membuat Yoongi seketika menoleh kearah si manis namun tetap hanya diam dan membiarkan segala yang ingin dilakukan Jimin kepadanya. "Kau tidak mengatakan apa-apa setelah melihatku kembali." tutur Jimin membuat Yoongi mengulas senyum kecil.

"Salahmu sendiri juga tidak mengatakan apa-apa padaku," balas Yoongi membela diri.

"Kau menyalahkanku?" lirih Jimin.

"Aku tidak. Aku hanya kesal padamu." Jimin terdiam. Justru ia semakin menyamankan kepalanya yang bersender pada bahu Yoongi. "Dan lagi—kenapa kau ada disini? Kau bolos?"

"Dan, kenapa kau juga disini, _hyung_? Kau sudah kelas tiga. Tidak baik membolos pelajaran." pesan Jimin menjawab pertanyaan Yoongi yang ketara sekali sedang mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Salahkan dirimu kalau begitu." Jimin mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Yoongi yang juga tengah menatapnya.

"Kenapa aku lagi?"

"Karena memang—kau yang menjadi alasanku kenapa aku berada disini, Park Jimin."

" _hyung_ —"

"Aku benar-benar penasaran padamu, kenapa kau selalu berhasil memporak-porandakan hatiku?" tanya Yoongi memandangi wajah Jimin lamat-lamat. Sementara yang dipandang melempar jauh tatapannya asal tidak jatuh pada kedua mata tajam Yoongi.

"Jimin." panggil Yoongi. Jimin hanya berdehem namun tak membuatnya untuk mengalihkan pandangannya pada Yoongi sampai membuat Yoongi sedikit gemas untuk meraih dagu Jimin dan membuat kedua mata mereka bertemu dan saling bertatapan dalam.

"Ijinkan aku untuk memastikan satu hal padamu," izin Yoongi mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Jimin hingga Jimin sendiri bisa merasakan aroma tubuh Yoongi yang begitu memabukannya. Perlahan, Jimin menutup kedua matanya ketika bibir keduanya nyaris bersentuhan dan nyaris menempel satu sama lain jika saja keduanya tidak mendengar deheman keras yang membuat Jimin menyadarkan kembali akal sehatnya dan mendorong tubuh Yoongi secara refleks.

"Aku tidak ingat sejak kapan tempat ini dijadikan tempat mesum, Yoongi-ssi!" sindir sosok yang sangat Yoongi ketahui siapa pemilik suara _orang ketiga_ itu. Yoongi berdecak, ia berdiri di samping Jimin dan dengan sekali gerakan menarik pinggang Jimin intim seolah tengah menunjukkan pada pria di depannya jika Jimin adalah miliknya. Sementara, Jimin hanya dibuat salah tingkah karena sudah lama sekali ia tidak sedekat ini dengan Yoongi. Tapi, ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk merasa bersenang hati mengingat si ketua dewan siswa tengah menatap penuh intimidasi kearah Yoongi dan ia yakin, ini bukanlah pertanda baik.

"Dan aku tidak ingat jika telah mengundangmu kemari, Doojoon-ssi?" remeh Yoongi sengaja meremat pinggang ramping Jimin di depan Doojoon yang hal itu tentu saja membuat Jimin sedikit merasa risih. Sesungguhnya, ia risih bukan karena Yoongi yang merengkuhnya intim melainkan tatapan Doojoon yang seolah akan menelanjanginya detik ini juga.

" _hyung_ , aku rasa—aku harus kembali ke kelas." bisik Jimin tak enak hati.

" _waeyo_?" tanya Yoongi berpura-pura tak mengerti dengan sikap Jimin. " _ah_ ~ apa karena ada pengganggu ini?" sindir Yoongi.

"Min Yoongi!" geram Doojoon kesal bukan main. Yoongi mendecih, ia melepas rengkuhan Jimin dan menyempatkan untuk mencium pipi gembil lelaki manisnya di depan Doojoon yang saat ini seluruh wajahnya memerah entah karena amarah atau cemburu. Yang jelas, ia benar-benar membenci Min Yoongi detik ini juga.

"Pergilah. Aku akan menemuimu nanti." lirih Yoongi yang entah kenapa diangguki Jimin.

Jimin berjalan melewati Doojoon dan menyempatkan diri untuk mengatakan,

"Maaf atas ketidak-nyamanannya, _sunbaenim_." sesal Jimin menunduk yang sayangnya hanya diabaikan oleh Doojoon yang masih menatap tajam kearah Yoongi. Jimin menggigit bibir bawahnya dan segera bergegas meninggalkan lapangan basket yang entah kenapa terasa mencekam sejak kedatangan sang ketua dewan siswa.

Sepergian Jimin, Yoongi melangkah mendekati Doojoon dan menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

" _See!_ Kau lihat, sehebat apapun dirimu, sepintar apapun seorang Yoon Doojoon, pada akhirnya Park Jimin akan tetap memilih diriku. Bahkan, sejauh apapun dia pergi, dia juga akan tetap kembali padaku. Jadi, jangan berharap kau bisa memilikinya dan mendapatkannya!" tutur Yoongi percaya diri yang justru dibalas senyum miring menyebalkan dari Doojoon.

"Kalau begitu—bagaimana jika begini?" balas Doojoon yang kali ini penuh keyakinan untuk mengatakan, "Ia memang selalu memilih dirimu dan kembali padamu… _tapi_ , hanya sebatas sebagai teman kecil. Jadi, aku katakan untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya padamu, Yoongi-ssi. Jangan terlalu percaya diri jika kau sendiri tidak tahu hati siapa yang akan Jimin labuhi." Yoongi mengepalkan kedua tangannya, tergoda untuk membuat lebam pada wajah tampan Doojoon.

"Aku sarankan padamu untuk tidak terlalu menyukainya atau jatuh lebih dalam pada pesonanya jika kau tidak ingin menyakiti hatimu sendiri!" ancam Yoongi. Doojoon tersenyum miring.

"Kalau begitu aku juga sarankan untuk tidak terlalu percaya diri jika pada akhirnya nanti Jimin justru tidak akan memilihmu. Kau tahu? Itu akan lebih menyakitkan dibandingkan apa yang aku rasakan jika nantinya Jimin memilihmu." pesan Doojoon yang kali ini senyum kemenangan tercetak jelas di wajah tampannya saat melihat wajah Yoongi yang mengeras dan memerah menahan amarah. Doojoon menepuk pundak Yoongi sekali sebelum memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan si _cold prince_ seorang diri di lapangan basket itu.

Yoongi menghela nafas. Warna kulitnya yang putih pucat semakin memucat hanya karena memikirkan segala kemungkinan jika pada akhirnya nanti Jimin memang tidak ditakdirkan untuknya. Atau bahkan hanya menyukainya sebatas seorang _teman kecil_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau yakin, akan menerima tawaran itu?" tanya Baekhyun, salah satu anggota club vocal pada Jungkook yang tetap mengangguk untuk kesekian kalinya atas pertanyaan yang sama. Saat ini, Jungkook berada di studio club vocal bersama keempat kakak kelasnya yang mana memiliki posisi sebagai _main vocal_ seperti dirinya.

" _nde_ , _sunbae_." balas Jungkook sopan, membuat ketiga _main vocal_ menghembuskan nafas berat mereka bersamaan. Sementara, si ketua club hanya menggeleng jengah melihat kelakuan _absurd_ ketiga rekannya yang selalu menanyakan pertanyaan yang jelas-jelas dijawab kalimat yang sama dari si narasumber.

"Tapi, kenapa?" kali ini pertanyaan keluar dari Woohyun.

"Aku hanya ingin mengasah kemampuan _vocal_ ku disana, _sunbaenim_. Lagipula, ini adalah kesempatan emas untukku." jelas Jungkook akhirnya mengutarakan alasannya, berharap dengan itu para _sunbae_ -nya berhenti bertanya.

"Tapi, apa benar itu alasan utamamu? Bukan karena—keenam _hyung_ -mu?" tanya Kyungsoo tiba-tiba. Wajah Jungkook mengeras kala Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi hanya diam namun sekarang ini menyerukan hal sensitif yang menjadi alasan kenapa ia menjauhi keenam _hyung_ -nya.

" _t_ -tidak tentu saja—"

"Atau jangan bilang… ternyata kau belum mengatakan apa-apa pada mereka?" tuduh Baekhyun melihat wajah Jungkook yang berubah memucat. _Oh-tidak_ , bisa gawat jika seluruh _hyung_ -nya tahu jika ia memutuskan sepihak untuk menerima pertukaran pelajar selama satu tahun di New York.

" _a_ -aku…"

 _Sret!_

Jungkook tersentak kala sebuah tangan menarik tangannya agak kasar. Bahkan, tak hanya Jungkook yang terkejut dengan kedatangan sosok yang mereka ketahui dengan benar, bahwa sosok itu tak berada di area studio club _vocal_ sebelumnya.

" _hyung_ —"

"Maaf _sunbaenim_ , tapi aku pinjam Jungkook sebentar." potong seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul dan menarik tangan Jungkook kasar tanpa berniat untuk menunggu jawaban dari keempat _sunbae_ -nya.

"Tae _hyung_ , aku—" seseorang yang tak lain adalah Taehyung itu seakan tuli dan tak memperdulikan segala ringisan yang keluar dari belah bibir Jungkook akibat tarikan tangannya yang tak bisa di bilang lembut.

" _hyung_ , aku—"

Mengabaikan tatapan heran dari para siswa-siswi yang tak sengaja berpapasan dengannya, Taehyung tetap menarik kasar Jungkook dan membawanya menuju gedung asrama hingga keduanya sampai di ruang rekreasi dimana ketiga _hyung_ Jungkook berada.

Taehyung menghempaskan tubuh Jungkook kasar yang hal itu membuat Seokjin, Jimin serta Hoseok langsung berdiri dan membantu Jungkook berdiri, bersamaan dengan datangnya Yoongi dan Namjoon yang juga menyaksikan bagaimana kasarnya Taehyung memperlakukan Jungkook tanpa alasan- _menurut mereka tentu saja_.

"Tae, apa yang kau lakukan?!" seru Jimin menatap tajam Taehyung.

"Seharusnya kau tanya padanya!" Taehyung meninggikan suaranya dengan pandangannya yang tak lepas dari Jungkook, sementara yang ditatap hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

"Apa yang Jungkook lakukan sehingga membuatmu bersikap kasar padanya?" tanya Jimin, Taehyung mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jimin dan berjalan mendekati pemuda manis itu.

"Kau tahu—adik kesayanganmu ini memutuskan untuk menerima pertukaran pelajar di New York satu tahun tanpa merundingkannya pada kita." desis Taehyung yang mendapat respon kejut dari kelima _hyung_ nya yang lain.

"Apa itu benar Jeon Jungkook?!" tanya Seokjin menatap Jungkook yang kedua bahunya bergetar, terisak.

"Jungkook, jawab pertanyaanku!" seru Seokjin tak sabar dan samar-samar dapat mereka lihat Jungkook mengangguk kaku.

Seokjin menggeleng tak percaya, Namjoon dan Hoseok yang menatap Jungkook tak habis pikir, Jimin yang mendengus kecewa, serta Yoongi yang diam saja.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini?! Apa kau tidak menganggap kami?" seru Hoseok yang kali ini tak bisa lagi menahan emosinya yang biasanya paling terkontrol diantara mereka semua.

Jungkook tetap diam dengan bahunya yang bergetar.

"Jawab jika kami bertanya Jeon Jungkook!" paksa Hoseok yang membuat Jungkook berjengit takut.

" _hyung_ , jangan membentaknya! Kau membuatnya takut." bela Jimin yang justru membuat Jungkook menggigit bibir bawahnya kencang.

" _ya_! Terus saja bela dia Park Jimin! Kami membiarkannya menjauhi kami, bersikap dingin pada kami. Tapi, tidak dengan keputusan sepihaknya ini." Jimin memijat pelipisnya sabar.

" _ya_ , kau benar—kita memang sudah sepantasnya marah. Dan, orang yang paling marah diantara kita seharusnya AKU! Aku yang seharusnya paling marah pada _bedebah_ kecil ini, _hyung_!" keenam orang itu terdiam kala untuk pertama kalinya mereka melihat bagaimana mengerikannya Park Jimin yang dikuasai emosi.

"Dan, kau Jeon Jungkook! Apa keputusanmu ini karena aku yang tiba-tiba muncul disini? Kau tidak menyukai kehadiranku? Maka dari itu kau pergi?" Jungkook seketika mendongak dan menggeleng cepat.

"Tidak _hyung_ , tidak! Sungguh, bukan itu maksudku!" sela Jungkook diiringi isakan dengan kedua matanya yang memerah sembab. Jimin menyeringai, pancingannya tepat sasaran.

"Lalu, apa maksudmu?!" kali ini Seokjin yang bersuara. "Sebegitu inginnya kah kau menjauhi kami?" Jungkok menggeleng lagi.

"Aku mohon jangan salah paham padaku _hyung_ —"

"Bagaimana kami tidak salah paham padamu, jika kau berniat pergi tanpa merundingkannya dengan kami?!" potong Taehyung menatap Jungkook tajam. Jungkook memberanikan diri untuk membalas tatapan Taehyung, bermaksud untuk melunakkannya namun sayang, Taehyung terlalu kuat untuk Jungkook tembus.

Jungkook menunduk, mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Ia ingin sekali menyerukan keluh-kesahnya pada keenam _hyung_ nya, mengatakan segala hal yang mengganggunya.

"Bisakah kalian meninggalkan kami berdua?" Yoongi yang berujar yang membuat lainnya kecuali Jungkook menoleh kearahnya.

"Selesaikan masalah kalian, dan jangan bersikap kekanakan!" sindir Seokjin yang menjadi orang pertama yang pergi meninggalkan ruang rekreasi.

Hoseok menarik nafas berat, ia melangkah mendekati Taehyung dan menarik tangan pemuda itu kasar untuk meninggalkan ruang rekreasi seperti apa yang diminta Yoongi dari mereka.

"Aku pergi, _hyung_." Namjoon berpamitan pada Yoongi yang hanya diangguki kecil olehnya. Hingga tinggallah Jimin satu-satunya orang yang belum meninggalkan ruang rekreasi dan hanya memandangi Yoongi dan Jungkook bergantian.

"Jika kau masih memutuskan untuk pergi, jangan harap kita bisa bertemu lagi, Jeon Jungkook." lirih Jimin datar yang membuat Jungkook meremang. Nada bicara Jimin persis seperti ketika Jimin masih mengalami _amnesia_ , dan itu tandanya Jungkook hanyalah orang asing bagi Jimin. Jimin berlalu meninggalkan kedua sepupu yang tak pernah lagi dekat setelah mengetahui kebenaran yang mereka cari selama ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Sret!_

" _ehh!_ " Jimin memekik kala sebuah tangan menarik tangannya cepat dan menjongkokkan tubuhnya di balik dinding koridor menuju ruang rekreasi.

" _ssst_ ~ jangan berisik!" Seokjin, si penarik tangan mendesis memperingati membuat Jimin seketika mendongak dan mendapati tak hanya Seokjin yang ada disana, melainkan Hoseok yang berdiri di samping Seokjin serta Namjoon dan Taehyung yang berdiri di belakang. Namjoon yang hanya memasang wajah _biasa-biasa-sajanya_ , sementara Taehyung yang masih memancarkan aura _peperangan_ yang tampaknya belum susut sedikitpun.

"Kenapa kalian masih disini?" tanya Jimin berbisik.

"Menguping tentu saja." jawab Seokjin antusias.

" _huh_?!" Jimin mengerjapkan kedua matanya tak mengerti yang membuat Seokjin menghela nafas.

"Dengar Jimin sayang, bukankah kau juga ingin tahu apa yang akan Yoongi bicarakan dengan _bocah labil_ itu?" Jimin mengangguk polos. "Dan apa kau mengharapkan mereka mengatakan pada kita terus terang nantinya?" Jimin berfikir sejenak dan menggeleng lugu. "Maka dari itu, jika kita tidak mendengarnya sendiri, kita tidak akan tahu apa yang akan mereka bicara. Dan _astaga_ ~ kenapa kau sangat menyeramkan tadi?" Jimin mengerut.

"Memangnya apa yang aku lakukan?" tanya Jimin polos yang seketika tak hanya Seokjin yang dibuat terkejut, tetapi juga Hoseok, Namjoon, dan Taehyung yang menatap Jimin tak percaya.

" _yaampun_ ~ apa kau punya kepribadian ganda?" tuding Seokjin.

" _mwo_?" Jimin mengerjapkan kedua matanya lucu seolah-olah tak menyadari jika beberapa menit lalu ia berubah menjadi manusia tergarang yang patut dihindari.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoongi berjalan mendekati Jungkook, tangannya terulur untuk mengangkat dagu Jungkook serta menghabus bulir-bulir air mata yang keluar dari ekor mata indah sang adik.

"Bukankah sebelumnya aku berjanji akan melindungimu?" tanya Yoongi. Takut-takut Jungkook membalas tatapan Yoongi. "Dan, kenapa kau memutuskan untuk pergi? Kau marah padaku? Pada ayahmu—atau pada takdir?" Jungkook menggigit bibir bawahnya dan dengan suara bergetar ia mengatakan,

"Aku hanya marah pada diriku sendiri." jawab Jungkook akhirnya.

" _wae_?" tanya Yoongi lembut dengan tatapannya penuh kasih seorang kakak kepada adiknya.

"Aku hanya berfikir, ini semua tidak adil untukku. Untuk kalian semua." Yoongi mengangkat sebelah alisnya tak mengerti. "Maksudku, kenapa kalian semua harus merasakan apa yang seharusnya aku rasakan? Kalian harus kehilangan orang yang kalian sayangi karena aku."

" _hey_ ~" panggil Yoongi memegang kedua bahu Jungkook dan sedikit meremasnya pelan. "Semua terjadi bukan karenamu. Apa kau ingat jika kau juga kehilangan seseorang yang amat kau butuhkan dan amat kau rindukan hingga sekarang?" tanya Yoongi. "Jadi, anggap saja kau sedang sial karena _hartamu dicuri oleh bandit itu_. Tapi, kau juga harus tahu _ketika hartamu hilang_ , akan ada banyak pengganti yang datang secara tak terduga. Tapi, apa kau juga tahu— _jika kau tidak menjaga harta itu, harta itu juga akan hilang tapi bukan karena bandit yang mengambilnya tapi karena kelalaianmu sendiri_." Jungkook memejamkan kedua matanya mendengar kiasan Yoongi yang tepat sasaran.

Jungkook menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Menenangkan diri.

"Kau boleh melampiaskan marahmu pada kami, bersikap dingin pada kami, dan melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan pada kami. Tapi satu hal yang tidak boleh kau lakukan. Tidak boleh kami lakukan. _Pergi_ —kau tidak boleh pergi dari kami."

"Kau benar _hyung_ , aku sudah kehilangan _hartaku_ sebelumnya. Dan aku tidak mau kehilangan _hartaku_ kali ini." Yoongi tersenyum tipis dan mengusak surai Jungkook gemas.

"Jika tahu, kenapa berniat pergi?!" dan Yoongi tetaplah Yoongi bermulut tajam yang membuat Jungkook berjengit kaget karena berubah nada suara sang _hyung_.

"Aku terlalu kalut, _hyung_. Lagi pula aku malu bertemu dengan kalian, terutama denganmu." Yoongi mengangkat sebelah alisnya tak mengerti. "Aku belum terbiasa menganggapmu sebagai sepupuku."

 _Pletak!_

Jungkook meringis kala dengan tidak berprikemanusiaannya Yoongi menjitak kepala Jungkook sadis.

"Aku benar-benar ingin mengirimmu ke Antartika, Jeon!" desis Yoongi kesal bukan main dan Jungkook hanya menujukkan cengirannya. Yoongi terkekeh kecil, sudah lama rasanya tidak melihat wajah bersinar dari adik kecilnya itu.

" _aigoo_ ~ kalian manis sekali." kagum Seokjin yang membuat kedua sepupu itu menoleh. Jungkook mengerjapkan kedua matanya terkejut sementara Yoongi berdecak.

"Dasar tukang _nguping_!" sindir Yoongi pada kelima temannya yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di ruang rekreasi.

" _eyy_ ~ kami tidak menguping tuan Min, kami hanya memastikan jika _bocah labil_ itu berubah pikiran." lanjut Seokjin membela diri.

Jungkook berjalan mendekati kelima _hyung_ nya yang lain.

" _hyung_ , maafkan aku…" sesal Jungkook menatap kelima _hyung_ nya takut-takut.

"Kau benar-benar menyesal?" tanya Namjoon. Jungkook mengangguk. "Dan, kau tidak akan pergi?" Jungkook menggeleng. "Baguslah kalau begitu." Namjoon menepuk kepala Jungkook dan memberikan senyum tampannya sebelum berlalu menuju sofa yang ada di ruang rekreasi dengan langkah ringan.

" _hyung_ —"

 _Grep!_

Jungkook terperanjat ketika Seokjin berhambur dan memeluknya erat.

"Jangan memutuskan hal-hal bodoh lagi adik kecil, kau tahu kami selalu ada disini untukmu." Jungkook mengangguk paham dan membalas pelukan Seokjin. Seokjin melepas pelukan Jungkook dan menatap sang adik dengan senyum cantiknya. "Dan, berhenti menjauhi kami. Itu keputusan mutlak dariku, mengerti?!" Jungkook mengangguk.

"Terima kasih, _hyung_."

" _aigoo_ ~ Jungkookie, aku akan membantumu _packing-packing_ dan menyiapkan segala keperluanmu di New York nanti. _Oh_ , jika perlu aku akan mengantarmu sampai sana dengan selamat." sindir Hoseok yang membuat Jungkook mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

" _hyung_ , jangan mengejekku." Hoseok terkekeh.

"Aku sungguh-sungguh akan _membantumu_ jika kau masih ingin pergi." Jungkook menggeleng.

"Maafkan aku." sesal Jungkook. Hoseok tersenyum tampan.

"Entahlah, aku rasa sulit untuk memaafkanmu." canda Hoseok.

" _hyung_ ~" rengek Jungkook yang membuat Hoseok tergelak.

" _arra arra_ … aku hanya bercanda, lain kali jika ingin _kabur_ jangan diam-diam, ajak aku jika perlu."

"Itu namanya bukan kabur, _hyung_!" gemas Jungkook kesal. Hoseok terkekeh dan mengusak surai Jungkook gemas.

" _arra arra_ , aku hanya berdoa semoga kau bisa melewati dua orang dibelakangku." kode Hoseok yang membuat Jungkook semakin merengut.

" _hyu_ —"

Bahkan, belum sempat Jungkook bicara, Taehyung sudah memutuskan untuk berbalik badan dan meninggalkan ruang rekreasi yang hal itu tentu saja membuat kedua mata Jungkook membulat kecewa sementara Yoongi, Seokjin, Namjoon, Hoseok serta Jimin tak bisa menyalahkan atas sikap dingin Taehyung pada Jungkook.

Jungkook menunduk dan Jimin yang berjalan mendekat. Diangkatnya dagu Jungkook dan ditatapnya kedua manik sendu sang adik.

"Aku tidak tahu, jika keadaannya akan separah ini. Aku kira, semuanya sudah baik-baik saja. Tapi tidak—seharusnya aku tahu, jika tidak mudah bagimu untuk menerima semua kenyataan ini. Maafkan aku, Jungkook-ah~" sesal Jimin, Jungkook menggeleng cepat dengan kedua matanya yang kembali mengeluarkan air mata saat melihat sorot mata kecewa muncul diantara manik sipit sang _hyung_.

"Tidak _hyung_ , aku yang seharusnya minta maaf padamu. Kau adalah korban sesungguhnya dari semua ini melebihi aku, Yoongi _hyung_ bahkan Namjoon _hyung_. Maafkan aku, karena kau kehilangan keluargamu dan mengalami hal menyakitkan selama ini. Maafkan aku, _hyung_. Maafkan aku…" sesal Jungkook. Jimin mengulas senyum manis seraya mengusak surai Jungkook yang berwarna cokelat madu.

"Semuanya sudah selesai Jungkook-ah. Dan tak sepatutnya kau menyesali semua itu. Mereka semua sudah tenang di alam sana. Jadi, tak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan. Maka dari itu, bisakah kau berhenti berfikir kekanakan dan memutuskan sesuatu yang membuat kami semua naik pitam?" sindir Jimin dan Jungkook tersenyum malu.

" _hm_ , tapi—kau memaafkanku 'kan _hyung_?" Jimin tampak berfikir sejenak.

"Apa boleh buat."

"Kau terpaksa, _hyung_?" Jimin menarik nafas, adik kecilnya ini sedang merajuk.

" _tidak-tidak_. Tidak tentu saja. Hanya saja—aku masih sedikit kesal. _sedikit_ , _hanya sedikit._ " Jimin menunjukkan jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya yang terbenggang sedikit dihadapan Jungkook yang membuat _si kelinci_ terkekeh, terhibur.

"Terima kasih, _hyung_." Jungkook menghambur memeluk Jimin membuat para _hyung_ yang melihatnya turut senang dan tersenyum kecil. "Aku takut, jika kau marah lagi padaku."

" _yah_ ~ setidaknya tinggal satu bocah lagi yang tampaknya sulit untuk kau taklukan." bisik Jimin. Jungkook menghela nafas.

"Kau benar, _hyung_. Dan, aku sangat merasa bersalah padanya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Langit mulai senja, menandakan matahari perlahan tenggelam dan bergilir untuk menyinari belahan bumi yang lain. Jimin, berdiri manis dipinggir pagar pembatas yang mengelilingi _rooftop_ gedung asramanya. Tersenyum kagum melihat keindahan alam yang terpampang nyata di depannya hingga tak menyadari jika ada sepasang mata yang sedari tadi mengamati segala gerak-geriknya.

"Apa perlu kita mengklaim tempat ini menjadi tempat privasi kita?" tanya Yoongi yang memang sudah disana sekitar 10 menit yang lalu dan hanya sibuk mematai Jimin dari belakang. Jimin menoleh dan tersenyum amat manis melihat Yoongi yang datang dan berdiri di sampingnya.

"Melihat matahari terbenam, bukankah itu romantis, _hyung_?" tanya Jimin girang. Yoongi tersenyum kecil dan berniat untuk menggoda si manis.

" _tidak_! Biasa saja menurutku." Jimin mempoutkan bibirnya kesal dengan respon Yoongi yang tak sesuai harapannya.

"Kau memang tidak romantis, _hyung_." celutuk Jimin, Yoongi terkekeh kecil.

"Apa kau sangat menyukai pria romantis?"

"Tentu saja. Orang mana yang tidak menyukai pria romantis. Pria romantis itu idaman semua orang."

"Jadi, menurutmu apakah ada pria romantis di sekolah ini?" tanya Yoongi menatap Jimin intens. Jimin menoleh dan membalas tatapan dari kedua mata tajam Yoongi seraya tersenyum manis.

"Tentu saja ada."

"Siapa?" tanya Yoongi penasaran tanpa sedikitpun berkedip menatap Jimin. Jimin mengulas senyum manis yang membuat Yoongi merasa akan mengidap _diabetes_ detik itu juga.

"Bang Sihyuk _ssaem_." jawab Jimin yang kemudian membuat Yoongi tergelak bersama Jimin yang juga merasa jika jawabannya sangat lucu. Dan bagi Jimin, ia seolah terhipnotis dengan tawa Yoongi yang membuatnya terlihat semakin tampan berkali-kali lipat hingga tanpa sadar membuatnya jatuh ke dalam pesona misterius si _cold prince_ tersebut.

"Apakah tipe idealmu adalah Bang _ssaem_?" tanya Yoongi masih tertawa. Jimin memegang perutnya karena terlalu banyak tertawa, kedua matanya juga tak mau terbuka.

" _oh_ , apa kau tahu _hyung,_ Bang _ssaem_ adalah idaman semua orang…" dan lelucon Jimin ini lagi-lagi membuat Yoongi tertawa lantang dan merasa puas karena telah menistakan kepala sekolah mereka.

" _oh_ , dia memang idaman semua orang. Tidak ada seorang pun yang tidak jatuh pada pesonanya." Jimin mengangguk setuju.

"Bahkan kau tahu, _hyung_? Bibi Kim, _chef_ kita juga penggemar nomor satunya. Semua orang mengidolakannya." Yoongi terkekeh.

"Kau benar. Bahkan aku yakin, jika Bang _ssaem_ adalah siswa maka popularitasnya pasti melebihi _si perusuh_ sekolah ini." Jimin menghentikan tawanya dan menoleh tajam kearah Yoongi.

"Kau menyindirku, _hyung_?" Yoongi mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kau merasa tersindir, _sayang_?" dan sialnya nada menggoda itu membuat kedua pipi Jimin merah merona sempurna. _Oh-sial_ , ini memalukan. Jimin membuang muka sementara Yoongi tertawa puas tanpa tahu jika saat ini jantung Jimin berdetak maraton karena panggilan _sayang_ yang Yoongi sematkan untuknya.

"Jimin…" panggil Yoongi setelah keheningan menyelimuti mereka dan setelah tak ada lelucon yang mereka lontarkan satu sama lain. Jimin menoleh dan menatap wajah tampan Yoongi yang terdapat bekas luka samar di dekat alis kirinya.

" _nde hyung_?" sahut Jimin penuh perhatian.

"Apa arti aku bagimu?" tanya Yoongi menatap Jimin intens. Jimin terdiam, merangkai puluhan kata untuk menjadi kalimat yang setidaknya adalah jawaban yang Yoongi inginkan.

Jimin kemudian tersenyum, ia memberanikan diri masuk ke dalam kontak mata Yoongi dan memandangnya lembut.

" _Kau teman kecilku."_ Jimin bersuara dan entah kenapa Yoongi merasakan hatinya mencelos. Apa yang dikhawatirkannya selama ini telah menjadi kenyataan dalam waktu singkat. Yoongi tersenyum kecil. Sudah cukup untuknya atas jawaban yang Jimin berikan.

"Begitu…" respon Yoongi sekenanya. Yoongi tersenyum singkat. Ia mendongak kearah langit, melihat langit yang mulai menggelap.

"Sudah mulai malam. Udara malam tidak baik untukmu." Yoongi berbalik tanpa mengetahui jika Jimin tersenyum kecil atas sikapnya itu.

"Yoongi _hyung_!" panggil Jimin yang membuat langkah Yoongi terhenti namun tak membuatnya untuk berbalik badan.

 _"_ _Kau memang teman kecilku."_ dan dengan teganya, Jimin mengulang kata _laknat_ yang selamanya akan selalu tersemat diantara hubungan ia dan Yoongi.

 _"_ _Kemudian kau menjadi hyungku."_ kali ini, ucapan Jimin bahkan lebih menyakitkan dari jawaban pertamanya.

 _"_ _Tapi, aku menyadari jika kau berbeda dengan hyungku yang lain."_ tubuh Yoongi menegang, ia tidak ingin berharap tapi jauh dilubuk hatinya ia sangat berharap hal yang ia inginkan terucap dari belah bibir Jimin.

 _"_ _Kau pangeran kecilku yang selalu menolongku dan menjagaku."_ dan ketika harapan Yoongi dihempaskan begitu saja oleh Jimin membuat pemuda tampan itu memejamkan kedua matanya merasakan bagaimana nyerinya hatinya saat ini.

 _"_ _Dan, aku sangat berharap jika teman kecilku, hyungku serta pangeran kecilku juga bisa menjadi teman hidupku—selamanya."_ Yoongi terkekeh dan Jimin tersenyum manis. Yoongi menyisir rambutnya ke belakang dengan jantungnya yang berpacu semaunya. Dengan segera, Yoongi berbalik dan berjalan cepat kearah Jimin. merengkuh tubuh mungil pujaan hatinya dan—

 _Cup~_

Mencium bibir tebal itu lembut dan penuh kehati-hatian. Jimin yang mendapat _kejutan_ tak terduga dari Yoongi hanya bisa mengerjapkan kedua matanya lucu. Ia melihat kedua mata Yoongi yang terpejam dan bibirnya yang menyesap bibirnya atas bawah bergantian. Melihat Jimin tak merespon, membuat Yoongi berinisiatif untuk menyudahi ciuman singkat mereka. Yoongi menjauhkan bibirnya dari bibir Jimin namun tanpa di duganya, Jimin mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Yoongi dan mengejar bibir Yoongi dan melumatnya berantakan.

Yoongi tersenyum dalam ciumannya dan mengambil alih untuk mendominasi dalam ciuman mereka petang itu. Ciuman kedua mereka dengan perasaan berbeda. Ciuman yang menyalurkan perasaan yang mereka berdua rasakan selama ini tanpa kebimbangan, tanpa keraguan yang ada hanya keyakinan untuk bersama setelah sebelumnya keduanya berhasil melewati berbagai peliknya masalah yang sempat merenggangkan hubungan keduanya.

Hampir sepuluh menit lumatan penuh kasih itu berjalan dibawah langit jingga. Jimin yang menunduk malu dengan seluruh wajah manisnya yang memerah sempurna sementara Yoongi yang tak hentinya menebar senyum tampannya.

Yoongi menarik tangan Jimin lembut dan membawa lelaki mungilnya ke dalam pelukannya seraya sesekali mengecup pucuk kepala Jimin.

"Mulai sekarang, jangan pernah dekat dengan lelaki ataupun gadis manapun, mengerti?" titah Yoongi. Jimin mendongak dengan kedua _eye smile_ yang terlihat sangat menggemaskan di mata Yoongi. Yoongi mengecup bibir Jimin singkat sebelum Jimin bertanya,

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Karena aku tidak mau berbagi milikku dengan orang lain!" Jimin terkekeh.

"Memangnya aku siapamu? Kita hanya teman kecil, _hyung_." Yoongi mengerang frustasi.

"Dengar, Park Jimin, _sayang_ …" Jimin menahan senyum malunya kala Yoongi menyebut panggilan _'sayang'_ padanya. Yoongi menatapi Jimin intens yang membuat Jimin salah tingkah. "Asal kau tahu saja, aku sudah mengklaimmu sejak kecil. Jadi, mulai sekarang biar kuperjelas bahwa kau adalah milikku dan aku adalah milikmu."

"Itu artinya?" tanya Jimin polos. Yoongi menggeram gemas.

"Kau masih tidak mengerti?" Jimin mengedikkan bahunya dan menatap Yoongi penuh tanya.

"Kau terlalu berbelit, _hyung_." Yoongi menghela nafas lelah.

"Bukankah yang aku katakan adalah kalimat sederhana yang dapat dengan mudah dicerna oleh otak pintarmu?" sarkas Yoongi. Jimin tertawa lantang.

" _eoh!_ Kau benar-benar lucu, _hyung_."

"Jimin~" desis Yoongi. Jimin masih terkekeh. Dengan mesra, ia merangkul lengan Yoongi dan menyandarkan pundaknya di bahu lelaki tampan itu.

"Berjanjilah untuk tidak pernah melepas tanganku." pinta Jimin yang membuat Yoongi mengulas senyum tampan. Dengan sayang, ia merangkul pundak Jimin agar lelaki manisnya lebih merapat kepadanya.

"Tidak dan tidak akan pernah. Bahkan, jika kau berniat lari dariku sekalipun, aku tetap akan menahan tangan mungil ini untuk berada disampingku. Sampai kapan pun." Jimin mendongak, dikecupnya bibir Yoongi singkat.

" _Saranghae hyung."_ bisiknya yang dibalas kecupan singkat di bibir Jimin serta Yoongi yang berbisik, " _Nado, Jiminie…."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _hyung_ …" Jungkook berjalan cepat menyusul langkah besar Taehyung.

"Tae _hyung_!" panggil Jungkook lebih keras yang sayangnya tidak diindahkan sama sekali oleh lelaki tampan itu.

"Taehyungie _hyung_ ~" rengek Jungkook kesal bukan main. Dengan sisa tenaganya, ia berlari secepat kilat untuk menarik tangan Taehyung paksa.

Taehyung menarik nafas tanpa minat sementara Jungkook yang membungkuk untuk menetralkan nafasnya yang memburu. Dengan lembut, Taehyung melepaskan tangan Jungkook yang berada di pergelangan tangannya namun dengan secepat itu pula Jungkook menahannya lebih keras.

"Apa maumu?!" Taehyung menatap Jungkook tajam.

"Maafkan aku," sesal Jungkook menunduk, nyalinya menciut kala melihat tatapan tajam Taehyung yang ditujukan untuknya pertama kali.

"Untuk?" Jungkook mengangkat wajahnya dan memberanikan diri untuk menatap kedua mata Taehyung dalam.

"Atas keputusan sepihakku." Taehyung tertawa sinis.

"Bukankah kau sudah mendapat maaf dari semuanya? Apa lagi yang kurang?"

" _hyung~_ " lirih Jungkook sedih. "Jangan marah padaku."

"Marah? Aku tidak punya hak untuk marah padamu." Jungkook tertegun saat melihat bukan lagi tatapan tajam yang ditujukan Taehyung padanya, melainkan sorot penuh kekecewaan yang membuat Jungkook benar-benar menyesal telah melukai hati sang _hyung_ kesayangannya.

"Lebih dari itu, aku lebih marah pada diriku sendiri." Jungkook terdiam dan Taehyung yang melepas pegangan tangan Jungkook di pergelangan tangannya. Jungkook kira, Taehyung akan pergi meninggalkannya tapi tidak, Taehyung justru meraih kembali tangannya dan menggenggamnya lembut.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, kenapa aku harus memarahi diriku sendiri atas keputusanmu, yang seharusnya aku marah padamu. Tapi, tidak! Aku tidak bisa marah padamu. Aku hanya— _kecewa_ ," lirih Taehyung dengan nada suara rendah. Jungkook menatap Taehyung penuh memohon maaf.

" _hyung_ , sungguh—maafkan aku." Taehyung menggeleng.

"Bisakah aku bertanya satu hal padamu?" pinta Taehyung. Jungkook mengangguk ringan. "Apa sebegitu beratnya beban yang kau tanggung saat ini? Apa sebegitu beratnya sampai tak bisa kau bagi bersama kami lagi? Apa sebegitu beratnya hingga kau memutuskan untuk pergi?" tuntut Taehyung beruntun. Jungkook menggeleng kacau dengan kedua matanya yang berkaca, menahan air mata.

"Tidak, _hyung_. Tidak!" seru Jungkook frustasi. "Aku hanya—" Jungkook menyelami kedua mata tajam Taehyung "Aku tidak ingin membebani kalian lagi." Taehyung menarik nafas, ditangkupnya wajah manis Jungkook dengan kedua tangan besarnya.

"Apa kau termakan omongan Joohyun dan siswa lainnya?"

"Tidak, _hyung._ Aku tidak—"

"Kau iya!" sela Taehyung tak sadar meninggikan suaranya. "Berhenti bersikap naïf, Jeon!"

 _Tes!_

Taehyung tersentak. Ia melunakkan ekspresi wajahnya kala melihat air mata Jungkook yang turun begitu saja dari ekor matanya. Jungkook menatap Taehyung tegas, tak memperdulikan air matanya yang terus keluar tanpa bisa ia hentikan.

"Jungkook-ah…"

"Rasakan jika kau menjadi aku, _hyung_! Bayangkan jika kau berada di posisiku! Sungguh, _hyung_ —jika kau tahu aku sama sekali tak keberatan mendapat cemooh dari semua orang. Sama sekali tidak! Tapi aku—apa kau lupa siapa yang menjadi penyebab Yoongi _hyung_ kehilangan ibunya? Jimin _hyung_ kehilangan keluarganya? Dan Namjoon _hyung_ yang harus mengalami hal mengerikan selama beberapa tahun silam? Karena siapa? Karena aku, _hyung_!"

"Tidakkah kau juga melihat dirimu sendiri?"

" _huh?"_

"Kau kehilangan ibumu tepat di hari kelahiranmu. Karena siapa? Karena _bajingan_ itu. Jadi, berhenti menyalahkan dirimu, Jeon Jungkook! Sadarlah jika kau juga korban disini. Dan, tidak ada yang menginginkan semua hal ini terjadi!" Jungkook terdiam, ia menundukkan kepalanya dengan bahunya yang bergetar membuat Taehyung menarik tubuh Jungkook ke dalam dekapan hangatnya.

"Mulai sekarang, katakan segala keluh kesahmu kepada kami, _kepadaku_. Bahkan, jika ada yang menggunjingmu, aku akan berada di barisan pertama untuk menghajarnya!" bisik Taehyung menyeramkan.

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, _hyung_." lirih Jungkook. Taehyung mengangkat sebelah alisnya terkejut.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Taehyung. Jungkook yang sudah mulai tenang mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh besar Taehyung dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang lelaki tampan itu.

"Jangan marah lagi, _hyung_. Aku janji, aku tidak akan berulah." Taehyung terkekeh. Dikecupnya pucuk kepala Jungkook penuh sayang.

"Kau sudah janji, dan baiknya kau tepati!" Jungkook tersenyum dalam pelukannya dan mengangguk samar.

"Aku janji."

"Dan, bolehkah aku meminta satu janji lagi darimu?" Jungkook mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat wajah tampan Taehyung.

"Katakan, _hyung_."

"Mulai sekarang—berjanjilah untuk bergantung padaku. Apapun itu. Aku hanya ini kau percaya padaku, bahwa apapun yang terjadi—aku akan selalu bersamamu, disampingmu, menemanimu. Jadi bisakah?" Jungkook tersenyum manis.

"Aku harap, kau tidak menyesal dengan permintaanmu, _hyung_." balas Jungkook yang direspon dengan kecupan ringan di dahinya oleh Taehyung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana cafeteria malam itu, ramai seperti biasanya. Para siswa-siswi yang menghabiskan makan malam mereka dengan berbagai menu lezat yang disajikan bibi Kim yang rasanya sekalipun tak pernah mengecewakan lidah. Selalu membuat mereka ketagihan lagi dan lagi. Termasuk, empat orang siswa yang kini sedang menikmati hidangan makan malam mereka, mengabaikan berbagai bisikan serta lirikan yang terus tertuju pada keempatnya.

"Apa ada yang aneh dari kita?" tanya Seokjin pada ketiga teannya yang berkumpul bersamanya malam ini, Namjoon, Taehyung dan Jungkook.

"Mereka hanya iri, _hyung_!" sahut Taehyung acuh.

"Tapi, itu sungguh mengganggu." tutur Jungkook risih.

"Kau tidak nyaman?" tanya Taehyung perhatian membuat tatapan selidik kini muncul dari Seokjin maupun Namjoon.

"Tentu saja, _hyung_. Aku merasa seperti baru keluar dari penjara dan—" Jungkook beralih menatap Seokjin dan Namjoon yang duduk dihadapannya bergantian. "Kenapa kalian melihatku seperti itu?"

"Bagaimana cara kalian berdamai?"

" _huh?"_ Jungkook mengerjapkan kedua matanya tak mengerti dengan pertanyaan Namjoon. Sementara, Seokjin dan Taehyung terkekeh melihat wajah _blank_ Jungkook yang sangat menggemaskan.

"Siapa yang berdamai? Kami bahkan tidak bertengkar. Iya 'kan, Jungkookie?" Jungkook mengangguk polos.

" _Ck!_ Dasar bocah labil!" cibir Namjoon yang diacuhkan Taehyung begitu saja.

" _Oh!_ Dimana Yoongi, Jimin dan Hobi _hyung_?" tanya Jungkook kemudian.

"Hobi mungkin sedang perjalanan kemari. Kau tahu? Dia sangat sibuk mengurus segala sesuatu untuk liburan club dance. _Ah,_ aku iri sekali mereka bisa menang." tutur Seokjin merengek.

"Kalau Yoongi _hyung_ dan Jimin, mungkin mereka sedang di atap. Bicara serius dan melontarkan rasa rindu." sambung Taehyung diiringi tawa ejek dari Namjoon.

" _oh_ , Yoongi _hyung_ itu _mellow_ sekali." Taehyung mengangguk setuju.

"Kita hanya menunggu waktu, sampai kapan Jimin akan betah bersama dengan manusia es itu apalagi Yoongi _hyung_ belum juga melakukan _confess_ pada Jimin." ujar Taehyung heran yang sedetik kemudian ia menarik sudut bibirnya membentuk seringai tampan. "Mau taruhan, _hyungie?"_ tawar Taehyung pada Namjoon yang seketika mengangkat sebelah alisnya yang disusul kekehan tak percaya sementara Seokjin dan Jungkook yang menatap keduanya bingung.

"Satu minggu." tutur Namjoon kemudian. Taehyung menggeleng tak setuju.

"Satu minggu? Itu terlalu lama. Aku bertaruh, satu hari kemudian Jimin akan langsung berpaling." balas Taehyung diiringi tawa renyah dari Namjoon.

 _Plak!_

 _Plak!_

Kedua lelaki tampan itu terhenyak dengan geplakan yang mereka terima secara tiba-tiba membuat Seokjin dan Jungkook terkekeh setelah melihat siapa pelaku penggeplakan kepala tak berdosa dua lelaki tampan itu.

Taehyung dan Namjoon sama-sama membulat horror, kala melihat siapa orang yang menjitak kepala mereka masing-masing. Taehyung yang melihat Yoongi- _si pelaku-_ penggeplakan Namjoon sedangkan Namjoon yang melihat Jimin- _si pelaku-_ penggeplakan Taehyung.

Kedua orang yang sedang mereka bicarakan sedari tadi, mengambil tempat duduk dengan Yoongi yang memilih untuk duduk di samping Namjoon dan Jimin di samping Taehyung.

"Apakah aku baru saja mendengar kau menyebut namaku, Taehyung-ssi?" tanya Jimin menoleh kearah Taehyung yang menggaruk tengkuknya salah tingkah. " _hy_ Kook, _hy_ Jin _hyung_ …" sapa Jimin tersenyum manis.

"Kenapa kau tidak menyapaku?" Namjoon tak terima. Jimin mencebikkan bibirnya lucu.

"Apa aku harus menyapa orang yang _membicarakanku di belakangku?"_ sarkas Jimin yang membuat mau tak mau Taehyung dan Namjoon tertawa kecil.

"Jadi, apa kalian baru saja membuat lelucon tentangku dan Jimin?" tanya Yoongi penuh intimidasi.

Taehyung dan Namjoon menggeleng tapi tidak dengan Seokjin dan Jungkook yang tampaknya tidak berniat untuk melakukan apa yang kedua lelaki tampan itu lakukan.

" _eoh_ , mereka tadi membicarakan kalian." sahut Seokjin yang membuat Taehyung dan Namjoon membulat horror belum lagi ketika Jungkook dengan polosnya mengatakan,

"Bahkan mereka membuat taruhan."

" _mwo?!"_ Jimin yang memekik sedangkan Yoongi menyipitkan kedua matanya menatap Namjoon serta Taehyung dingin.

"Taruhan apa?" tanya Jimin ribut mengabaikan Taehyung dan Namjoon yang berkeringat dingin, _oh-ayolah…_ bagaimanapun juga mereka tidak berniat untuk mati muda. Terlebih, itu di tangan Min Yoongi.

"Taruhan tentang—"

" _YAK! YAK! YAK!_ " diam-diam, kedua lelaki tampan yang sedang menjadi _terdakwa_ hari ini menghela nafas lega sekaligus berterima kasih saat mendengar suara heboh Hoseok yang berlari terburu kearah meja mereka.

" _wae-wae-wae?"_ tanya Seokjin merespon cepat sementara Hoseok yang terengah dengan wajah tampannya yang berpeluh.

"Kalian tahu? Kalian tahu?" sergah Hoseok antusias.

" _Ck!_ Apa kau pikir, kami cenayang?" decak Yoongi kesal. Hoseok _nyengir_ tanpa merasa bersalah.

"Aku membawa berita baik untuk kalian!" Hoseok memekik seraya menarik kursi dari meja lain agar ia bisa bergabung bersama keenam teman kecilnya. "Kalian tahu?" tanya Hoseok lagi yang kali ini tidak hanya Yoongi yang menatapnya tajam melainkan kelima lainnya yang mulai menatap Hoseok jengah. Hoseok tersenyum kecil. Ditatapnya keenam sahabat kecilnya satu per satu sebelum mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat _mood_ keenamnya berangsur membaik dengan perasaan lega teramat.

"Nam Goong Won dan _antek_ -nya sudah dijatuhi vonis hukuman." tutur Hoseok yang direspon mimik keterkejutan dari keenamnya.

"Kau tahu darimana?" tanya Seokjin. Hoseok tersenyum bangga.

"Minseok _hyung_. Dia baru saja mengabariku. Dan kalian tahu?"

"Bisakah kau langsung mengatakannya tanpa bertanya kami tahu atau tidak?!" kesal Namjoon. Hoseok terkekeh ringan.

" _mian-mian…_ , tapi yang lebih penting adalah _bajingan_ Nam itu dijatuhi hukuman 25 tahun penjara _plus_ denda sebesar 500juta won. Sementara, _anteknya_ dijatuhi hukuman 20 tahun penjara."

"Hanya 25 tahun?" tanya Taehyung tidak puas.

" _hey man~_ kau tahu berapa umur _bajingan tua_ itu?" tanya Hoseok.

"Berapa memangnya?" tanya Seokjin.

"65," sahut Namjoon pelan.

" _jinjja_?" pekik Taehyung heboh.

" _oh_ -belum tentu 'kan dia bertahan hidup selama 25 tahun dengan umurnya sekarang ini?" ujar Hoseok yang hanya diangguki oleh Seokjin dan Taehyung.

"Dan, kenapa kalian hanya diam saja?" tanya Seokjin yang menyadari kebungkaman Yoongi, Jimin dan Jungkook sejak mendengar berita yang Hoseok bawa. Ketiganya sama-sama diam dengan ekspresi tak terbaca, Jungkook terutama.

"Jujur saja, aku sedikit kurang puas dengan hukuman yang _bajingan_ itu dapatkan. Aku berharap dia mendapat hukuman mati dan kurungan seumur hidup. Tapi, jika dipikir lebih lanjut lagi—aku rasa itu tidak adil karena dia mati tanpa merasakan penyesalan atas perbuatannya. Setidaknya, dengan adanya hukuman batasan ini—dia menyadari bahwa dia adalah _iblis_ menjijikkan yang tak pantas untuk hidup." tutur Namjoon yang setidaknya ucapannya sedikit mempengaruhi Yoongi, Jungkook, dan Jimin. Terbukti, dengan ketiganya yang menatap kearahnya dengan wajah yang setidaknya sedikit berekspresi dibandingkan sebelumnya. Yoongi yang tersenyum miring, Jimin yang mengedikkan bahunya tak peduli serta Jungkook yang tersenyum lega.

" _hyungdeul_ , bagaimana jika makan diluar?" ajak Jungkook tiba-tiba tanpa memperdulikan tatapan horror dari Seokjin, Namjoon, Hoseok, Yoongi dan Taehyung sedangkan Jimin yang tersenyum senang mendengar usul Jungkook barusan.

" _oh!_ Aku setuju! Lagipula, sudah lama rasanya tidak mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan. Bukankah kita harus merayakan hari ini?" sahut Jimin setuju dan Jungkook yang mengangguk antusias.

"Kau benar, _hyung_. Kita bisa minum _soju_ diam-diam." bisik Jungkook yang dibalas _tos_ kepalan tangan dari Jimin yang tentu saja disambut Jungkook dengan senang hati. " _kajja_ , _hyung_ … kita bersiap!" ajak Jungkook ia berdiri paling awal diikuti Jimin yang tak kalah antusias, meninggalkan kelima _hyung_ mereka yang memasang wajah _blank_ di tempat duduk mereka masing-masing.

" _yak!_ Ingatkan aku, jika dua perusuh itu belum juga musnah dari sekolah ini." tutur Seokjin geram bukan main.

 ** _tbc_**

* * *

 ** _ALOHAAA..._**

 _Ada yang kangen ff ini kah? Atau ada yang udah bosen? Maap banget banget banget baru up. Hm, aku tahu pasti mulai boring ya karna gak end-end. Apalagi aku-nya juga udah lama update. Maafkan diriku ya reader-deul, :(_

 _Hm, tapi bagi yang masih pengen baca sebagai penghibur lara, eaaaa... ini OOTW enggak panjang-panjang kok. Mungkin sekitar 5/6-an chapter. Yah... walaupun emang lama up-nya tapi tenang aja aku tetep bakal lanjut kok. Makasih yang udah suport, dan selalu ngingetin lewat PM, wah... aku terharu masih ada yang nungguin ff ini. Kamsahamnida yeorobeon..._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _ **p.s :**_ buat kemarin yang request OS, YoonMin, NamJin, sama VKook lewat review atau PM, sabar ya... lagi otw, kkkk. Aku usahain, aku post dalam waktu dekat. Doain aja semoga enggak ada deadline lagi, huhuhu... akhir tahun malah padet. Terima kasih atas antisipasinya dan kesabarannya selalu...

 **.**

 _See you in next chapter,_

 ** _Kamsahamnida,..._  
**


End file.
